How to Seduce a Devil
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Nudge fell in love with a devil and she doesn't know how to get close to him. She asks the dull Max to help her find passion. Max complies; unfortunately an amused Fang comes to play with her. Hm. What will turn out? WARNING: ANGELS & DEVILS
1. Introduction

**A/N: A NEW STORY. YEAH! I just can't bring myself to write the sequel for Another. It's not the right time to publish it! I'm sorry...**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

****Once upon a time, there was a female angel, incapable of loving. Or feeling emotions at all. Then came a dark angel and swept her off her feet. Er, sort of.

There was once a time where Lucifer's minions lived peacefully with God's guards. Lucifer's minions were dark but very passionate when it comes to love. God's guards were light but very stupid when it comes to love.

This difference is just a slight prick. It's not a problem big enough to start a war over. It's cute, really.

But this female angel is completely dull. She does not feel any emotions, or rather feel anything at all. Her opinion of Lucifer's minions was monotone: "They're attractive, so what?"

A friend of hers was determined to make the female angel FEEL. She started an experiment whether or not the female angel can seduce a minion of Lucifer to make her feel passion.

And that's where our story starts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been so long since I wrote a prologue... RnR?**


	2. Lesson 1

**A/N: It's just sad to think that you people don't see the potential between Dylan and Maya. Seriously. And you possess great hatred for the two of them. Don't they deserve some happily ever after too? Max and Fang will prevail if they do end up together! Just sayin'...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 1: Don't be obvious.<strong>

"Come on! It's just a small favor! It'll only last for two months! Please? Come on, Max!"

Max shakes her long brown hair, wisps of it cover her beautiful sneering face. She walks side by side with Nudge towards the Library, the tips of the closed wings almost touching.

"No. I said no. Don't make me say it for the third time." Max almost knocks over a clay pot of ferns as they round a corner.

"Please? Can't you do this for me, just this once? Please? I'm desperate."

She stubbornly shakes her head and stops in her tracks. Nudge stops too, desperation written all over her cute face.

Nudge clasps both her hands together, pleading to Max. "Please? How many times do I have to say 'please', Max? Do it for me!"

Max lets out a deep sigh, pinches the bridge of her straight nose and finally drops her shoulders. "Fine. Fine, I'll do it. But for only two months. Nothing more, nothing less."

Elation suddenly overcomes Nudge. She wraps her arms around Max and embraces her tightly. "Oh, my goodness! Thank you so much, Max! I'll love you forever!"

Max rolls her eyes, and pries Nudge's fingers off her hair. So much for her goal to not step foot onto Earth.

Why did she agree anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I'm trying to drown out the loud noises coming from the apartment above me to sleep when suddenly my front door breaks down. Maybe by the wind.

No, Iggy just came by to say hi. I am not in the mood for his stupidity.

"Hey, Fang!" Iggy comes over and launches himself on my ratty couch and hangs his leg over the back of it.

I sigh, and pinch the bridge of my nose. Swinging my legs over the side of the window sill, I stand up and smack the back of Iggy's head.

"What happened to your promise to not bother me for the next two days?" I try to yell at him, but I'm so tired and out of it that I can't even bother to do that. I mean, I yell at him on a daily basis, but today is just shitty for me.

Iggy moans in pain and rubs his head. "I'm sorry, 'kay? I suddenly had this impulse to come over."

I sigh again and force my gelatinous legs to walk towards the kitchen for a glass of cold water. Swallowing it in two gulps, I look out the window by my sink.

Flurries of snow are coming down hard, covering everything. The thought of being outside sends a chill down my spine.

Earth is so weird. How can one survive in a land where there are four different seasons? Back in Hell, it was just... summer all year. And some occasional freezes here and there when Lucifer decides Hell becomes too hot. I have got to have that dude's thermostat control power. It might come in handy someday.

I walk back to the living room and sit down next to Iggy in the couch. Reaching over the coffee table, I grab a newspaper and start reading the comic section. That's the only good part of newspapers these days. That and the editorial cartoons. Gotta love those satirists.

I only get a glimpse of today's Peanuts when suddenly my front door broke down. Once again. I let out a frustrated breath and glare at Iggy, only to find he's already sleeping. And snoring like a dying whale.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and stand up, smacking Iggy with the newspaper on the way. He lets out a cry, but I ignore him.

On the other side of the broken door is an angel. Literally. Halo and white wings and all.

Iggy tackles me from the back, but I don't budge. I'm too busy staring at the golden angel standing outside my apartment with a scowl on her angelic face. (I'm sorry for my "holy" descriptive words.)

She opens her mouth and asks, "Is anyone here Lucifer's bastard?"

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I already know who it was, just by looking at the dashing young man standing on the other side of the fallen door.

He just emanated a dangerous dark aura that pulls me. As expected of Lucifer's kid. They do look shockingly alike. It's frightening the heck out of me.

I see him arch an eyebrow; I take that as my welcome inside his raggedy home. Folding back my wings, I step into his home, avoiding the fallen door which I surprisingly turned to pieces.

"I am deeply sorry for the door and I will compensate for it. How much is it?" I ask, wishing he would not answer with a sexual remark. I have had enough of those during patrol. You would think those horny angel guys would be more gentlemanly.

"Your reason why you suddenly barge into my already-pathetic apartment." He does not disappoint. How about an applause for the bastard? I smirk and he crosses his arms loosely. Ooh, muscles. Like I have not seen those in my entire period.

"Is it not obvious? I'm looking for Lucifer's bastard."

He snorts and the pale devil behind him unleashes himself to my view. True, he is quite attractive. Just not so much as the bastard.

The pale devil perches himself on a stool, folds his arms over the back of the seat, and stares at me. "For what purpose? He's not out of probation until the end of May."

The bastard smacks his head and the pale devil lets out a string of curses. My hand is itching to burn his tongue for those curses. I know, violence is never the answer.

Of course, I can't just tell him that I want the bastard to teach me how the art of seduction. Wouldn't that be such a shameful act? I'm suddenly reminded of the Scarlet Letter.

Boldy, I hang my satchel on the coat hanger thing and walk up to the bastard. I recognize the startled expression in his dark eyes then it turns to amusement.

I find out he is only several inches taller than me, and that piece of information irks me. That lock of dark hair covering his right eye is starting to bother me.

Raising a finger, I flick the hair off his eye, the pad of my finger lightly brushing his long eyelashes. Shock suddenly lights up his dark brown eyes and I find myself wanting to go further with my play.

I curl my right hand around the back of his neck, my fingers twining deep in his soft dark hair. This bastard is entirely covered with dark; how can he manage to hide those eyes, those lips?

Pulling him down, I whisper on his ear, "I want you. . ." His breathing becomes ragged. I try to hide my smile. "To teach me. . ." His warm breath is tickling my ear. "The art of seduction."

The bastard gasps. "You can't possibly think-"

I finally pull away. "That's the thing. I don't think." I turn to the pale devil, whose laughing face is starting to get on my nerves. "You should wear some sunblock." I flick his sunburnt nose and he cries out.

"Where am I sleeping?" I ask the bastard. I can't possibly go back outside in this ungodly hour freezing to death and covered by that god-awful snow. I'm starting to hate Earth.

He lets out a deep sigh and flashes me a smile. "Consider it a class. No one has ever failed my 'lessons' before."

I cross my arms. "Oh? How high is your successful rate?"

He steps in front of me and tucks a curl behind my ear. "High enough to give you a little sneak peek."

"And that is?" I ignore the Devil reflecting in his dark eyes.

"Lesson one: don't be obvious, cherie. Or else the man will play you like there's no tomorrow." He walks away but stops and turns his head. "And you get to sleep on my bed tonight."

With that, I gasp, his laugh echoing and drowning out the curses running rampant in my mind.

I am so sorry, dear God.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: RnR?**


	3. Lesson 2

**A/N: (If this shoutout does not pertain to you, skip this author's note and read the chapter.)**

**Peter Baldwin (or whatever your real name is):**

**I'm ROMAN Catholic. But I'm a realist. I know, that goes against some Christian beliefs. I don't believe in angels nor devils. Just because I published a story about devils and angels and love does not mean it's what I really think. You misundertand me, good sir. Because of my realistic views, I don't see the world as chaotic nor as a paradise. You forget Hitler and Napoleon are just men driven by ultimate power but they helped, even in a short period of time. And which Napoleon are you talking about? Napoleon III renewed France, in case you didn't know. Please, define faith for me, because I don't see faith and religion as two of the same kind. Faith, to some, is trust. Religion, however is worship. And yes, in a way, you ARE shoving your religion in my face. I go to church every Sunday, my mother teaches me the prayers, and I'M CURRENTLY FASTING FOR LENT.**

**In the future, don't even bother reading my stories. You never know, they might offend you again. My stories are not meant to offensive. They are called fiction for a reason. And a good story does not mean having perfect grammar and spelling. Oh, look. You just offended the great writers of literature.**

**Slightly pissed,**

**Aya**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson two: Always have an advantage.<strong>

**Fang**

It's like I'm living in a conspiracy. I could FEEL it, if that even makes any sense at all.

You know that sense like people are conspiring behind your back? It's as if those people are planning to destroy and break every piece of you. The worst part is when those people MAKE IT KNOWN TO THE WORLD.

That angel right there, the one currently sitting on my pathetic couch and twirling a piece of white feather between her fingers, is the criminal. From her emanates a wicked aura; like any moment now she could blast fire from her fingers and burn me.

Which really does not make sense at all because she's an angel. Literally. I'm not talking about those naked cherubs you see in the ceilings of cathedrals. I'm talking white toga, brown gladiators, bright halo, glorious white wings, and that perfectly gorgeous face. It's like seeing a Grecian goddess with a frown instead of a smile on her face.

What confuses and freaks me out is the fact that she came down here to Earth to learn how to seduce someone. IS THIS SOME KIND OF A SICK JOKE BECAUSE I'M ON PROBATION? Just because I have not seen a woman in three months does not mean anyone could just go and pull a prank on me. It's not funny.

But I have to admit, those people are good. I mean, an angel? No male devil could tempt a female angel. An Earth woman, for sure. But an angel? Whoa, those guys must have revolutionized.

Anyway, I have to "teach" this angel now because she tempted me. Yes, she practically pulled that bold, I'm-a-woman-and-you-have-to-obey-me maneuver. That shocked me. I really thought those angels are incapable of passionate emotions.

Grabbing my messenger bag, I tell her to come follow me, ignoring the fact that she is still wearing that transparent toga. I really have to stop staring.

"Where, if I may ask, are we going?" The angel asks, shaking the dust off her wings before folding them back in. I immediately hand her my jacket when I saw a glimpse of her naked shoulder. What is wrong with me?

"Outside. So you can get fresh air and sun." I pull open the door and let her pass before me. Pulling it close behind me, I take out mymkey, lock the door, and place the key inside my front jean pocket.

I look up to find her staring at me with curious brown eyes. Wow, they're really brown. I raise a brow as if to inquire.

She opens her mouth and asks, "Why are we going outside? A few days ago, it was freezing cold and hurling snow like there's no tomorrow."

Why is she asking so many questions? I look down at her and sigh. "Because all the snow already melted and it's nice out."

I start walking down the hallway, turning left, then descending the first flight of stairs. She follows behind me and asks once again. "Why outside? It is so wonderfully warm in your home."

Is she complaining now? Or is it mockery? I don't say anything for 10 seconds and turn left again then go down the second flight of stairs.

"You ask so many questions; have you noticed that?" I ask her this question after I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I turn my head and she stops, standing in the second to the last step of the stairs. We're almost eye-to-eye.

She narrows her eyes. "I've noticed. In fact, I was punished because of it."

I suddenly have the urge to smirk, but I squelch it down. Suddenly, I cut to the chase. "Putside would be a better environment for our 'lessons' because it wouldn't be too awkward if we are surrounded by massive amounts of space." I take in a deep breath and start to descend the third set of stairs.

"Just one more question."

"And that is?"

"How much more stairs do we have to go down? My feet are starting to hurt."

From that, I burst out my contained laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Such charm is coming from that bastard. How can his laugh makes me want to laugh too? Has it been too long since I laughed?

After descending eight levels of stairs, my feet are turning red and starting to throb. I tell the bastard this and he tells me to endure it because we are only a few meters away from the park.

Ooh, parks. There's always a 99.99 percent chance that you will find me lying in the grass in Heaven everyday. I'm like a cat who sleeps half the day. Except of course, I have a job. And school. And it sucks.

Sure enough, within two minutes of walking, I see patches of green grass, parts of it still covered in a fine blanket of melting snow.

I suddenly have the urge to run towards the grass, but the bastard's hand catches my arm and pulls me back. "Watch it. There's ice. Don't want you to trip and fall."

I look down and see the sheet of ice covering the asphalt. I step over the ice and attempt to find a bench to sit on.

The bastards smirks and leads me five feet away to a bench hidden by the shade provided by the foliage of a pine tree. I feel the bench for wetness; feeling none, I sit down and motion for the bastard to sit next to me.

He shakes his head and perches on the left arm of the bench. He takes off his bag and settles it on the space beside me.

He crosses his legs and lean on the trunk of the pine tree. Shifting, his face is suddenly turned to me, his eyes holding no emotions that I could read.

"Why are you here?" His deep voice asks, his eyes staring deep into me.

I can tell this is going to be some serious conversation. Stalling, I reply, "Here in existence or here on Earth." What a stupid question to be asking a guy with those eyes that can strip the truth off me.

"Here, as in asking me to teach you seduction."

I try not to flinch and show any kind of emotion. I shrug nonchalantly and turn to watch the two toddlers playing fetch with their pet. Oh, what glorious innocence.

"My curiosity got to me. Besides, I acquired a two-month vacation from my principal. I know he only did it because I was starting to get on his nerves again." I expel a quick chuckle.

"Are you lying right now?"

I snort. "No. My principal really hates my guts. He finally was able to get rid of me when I decided to come here." Not a total lie, not exactly the truth either.

He chuckles beside me. "We actually have something in common."

I turn my head to look at him. "What's that?"

He returns my gaze. "We both have adults who hates us." We laugh together and watch the humans walk past and resume their daily lives. There's no such thing as routines in Heaven. There's always miracles and problems always happening. In fact, you never know what your job is for the day until you were informed.

"Are you teaching me a lesson today?" I ask, witnessing his dark eyes light up for no apparent reason. Did I say something?

"Sure. How old are you?"

"One lifetime. You?"

"Same. Are you curious?" Am I? Damn right, I am. Oops. Sorry, God.

I snort and give him an obvious face of curiosity. He chuckles and switches seats with his bag. He taps the left arm of the bench while looking at me, amusingly.

I stand up and replace his seat on the arm. I fix my clothing and turn to him, waiting for the lesson.

He starts to slouch and and crosses his arms and his ankles. He turns uo his handsome face, relaxed and smirking.

"Lesson two: always have an advantage. Not only does it say you are bold, it says to the man that you are a leader."

I nod, taking in the information. I start to think more about this until he suddenly yanks my arm down, my nose almost touching his.

"Don't forget to always restore your authority. It will go downhill if you don't. Like now." He suddenly releases my arm and I straighten my form. Why is my face starting to feel warm?

I ask, "How do I do that?"

"Simple; do what your instincts tell you."

I realize my body is starting to act on its own. My right hand is suddenly cupping the back of his neck, twirling my fingers deep in his dark mass of hair. Turning his head towards me, I tilt up his chin with my other hand and lean down.

"How's this?" I ask, feeling a wicked smile forming in my lips.

"Awesome. Has your instructor ever told you you are a natural?"

I chuckle right in his left ear and blow on it. I feel his shiver under my hand. Rubbing my right cheek against his, I whisper in his ear. "Am I distracting you?"

"A little, yes."

Pulling back ever so slowly and still continuing to twirl my fingers in his hair, I press my lips against his cheek, trailing his sharp cheekbone with my lips and up to his temple, where I end with another peck.

I feel the touch of his lips on my neck, right where my heart beat is pounding fast. I suddenly pull back away from him, masking away the shock and giving him a slow smile.

"Watch out," he says in deep voice. "That authority might be reversed if you don't handle the situation carefully."

"Oh? How?"

Straightening up, I look down at him and see the Devil back in his dark eyes. He pulls down my chin and runs a finger across my lower lip.

"A man always want to be in control. Or haven't you heard?" He lets me go and flashes me a smile that is worth more than all the wealth here on Earth.

HOW AM I GOING TO CONTINUE THIS WITHOUT FALLING OVER BECAUSE OF HIS CHARM?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anymore hate mails or reviews out there? I'm always open and free to all of your hate messages. You can always PM me or e-mail me: [a_y_a_dc(at)yahoo(dot)com] I will always reply back to you in no time. Besides, I'm open to your views on my writing and what-nots. RnR?**


	4. Lesson 3

**A/N: I must really have a thing for boy bands because I'm currently obsessing on one. No, I don't mean One Direction. (BTW, I don't hate them.) I mean, EXO-M. Any Kpop fans out there?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 3: It doesn't hurt to show some legs.<strong>

**Fang**

Every morning at exactly five-thirty, the angel sits on my ratty kitchen island, facing the window overlooking the busy streets of New York City. Of course, I always stand right beside her and stare too.

I don't know the reason why she does this. But everytime, she has this glazed look on her face. She isn't smiling; it's just her eyes that are glazed with... With...

Still, she just sits there. At six, she hops off the island and sprawls over my couch and takes a nap.

I'm confused. Is this a routine she always have every day? Is she homesick?

I can never ask her for fear of being tormented by her wrath. I heard rumors that the short temper of angels will make you wish you did not exist. They're very temperamental and I can totally vouch for that.

* * *

><p>It's already been a week and my goodness she's making this whole "art of seduction" thing impossible. It's not like she sucks at it (though she does); it still confuses me that she would want to learn how to seduce someone. SHE HAS THE LOOKS in the first place. She doesn't even need to seduce a guy and can just stare at him and he will be her slave for eternity. I know I would.<p>

The whole seduction situation is so awkward for the both of us, especially since I almost kissed her that day in Central Park. I almost kissed a girl I've only met just days before. You do not kiss a girl unless you've known her for weeks.

Call me old-fashioned, but that's how I roll, babe. You don't meet any guy like me anymore. They all evolved into orange and overly padded with muscles douchebags. Tanning is so unmasculine. Why do guys want to be orange? Seriously...

Anyway, I digress. We're talking about the angel here.

So, today is another good day to teach her a "lesson." Why the quotation marks, you ask. Quite frankly, I don't think of them as lessons; I think of them as common sense. Why bother learning them? Then again, that's what the angel came for.

It's seven-thirty in the morning and I know already there's something wrong. She wasn't sitting on the island when I woke up two hours ago. Tapping my fingers on my coffee table, I stand up and walk to my room. That's where she's sleeping for now.

No, I do not sleep with her. Though I kind of implied it, right? I knock on the door and hear a muffled "Come in". Confused, I open the door anyway.

Oh, my goodness. Her room is bright. Like being pointed with a flashlight right in the eyes. This is why I don't like Heaven. If New York is the city that never sleeps, then Heaven is the utopia that never sleeps. I once visited it; ugh, it was awful. Heaven never, NEVER, turns off its lights. I didn't get to sleep for the whole two days I was there.

I clear my throat, loud enough to let her know I'm here. I couldn't stand the bright light so I cup my hand over my eyes and squint so I could see her. I could only see her silhoutte.

I clear my throat again and suggest, "Can you... You know... Um... Turn down the brightness of that light?" A second later, the room dims. My eyes take three seconds to adjust and I see her tying the curtains closed.

With her back turn to me, she comments, "You know, you can't 'turn down the brightness' of the sun. It's not physically possible."

I snort and she turns to face me. Damn. Bed hair has never looked good on a woman before. And those shorts - Double damn.

The angel squints her brown eyes at me and asks, "Why are you here again?" She hops off my bed and stands in front of me, waiting for me to answer.

I stare at her for a second before answering her. She really needs to stop doing that eye thing. It's driving me insane. "Time for lesson three."

Her face falls right after I mentioned "lesson". She must really hate learning stuff. Well, I don't blame her. Thank goodness I finished my education before leaving to Earth. I just can't stand being cooped up inside a room and listen to an adult drone on about the sins of humans. I smirk at her and tell her to follow me out.

"Wait!" The angel calls out.

I turn my head back. "Yes?"

"Do I need a jacket?"

I look at her sleeping attire that I bought for her (she didn't bring anything else to wear) once and then twice. I really should have bought her longer shorts (oh, the oxymoron). Those long legs of hers are going to be the death of me. Turn away, eyes.

Lifting my eyes back to her face then turning away as soon as I saw a blush starting on her cheeks, I say, "Just go grab your white thing." I immediately walk out of my room before I burst into flames. Literally.

"WAIT!" I hear her call out from behind me.

I don't stop to look back. "What?" I shout to her.

"What white thing are you talking about?"

I plant my face to my palm. "Fine! Just go out naked!"

"Only in hell would I do that!"

I burst out my laughter. Lowering my voice, I say to myself, "You certainly can. Anytime, anywhere."

"Did you say something?"

I almost trip over a magazine as I turn my back to see her already standing behind me. I flash her a winning smile. "I said you look horrifying. Let's go." Walking past her, I grab my messenger bag and walk out the apartment.

I hear from behind me, "Yes, yes. You too, you insufferable son of a demon."

Or so that's what I heard. I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

How is showing off legs a seductive move? They're just legs. What is appealing about legs? Do they have some kind of magical illusion that will confuse any guy into thinking, "Ooh, legs. I have to stare at them while drooling like an idiot"?

This devil must have been dropped as a kid. He does not know what the word "delectable" means. The word "delectable" is used for food such as wonderful pastries like chocolate eclairs, chocolate ganache, chocolate chip cookies, and so on and so forth.

The word "delectable" is not to be associated with legs. It just doesn't make any sense! How are legs "delectable"? Can you eat human legs? I'm pretty sure I learned that you can't eat human flesh or else you would be labeled as a "cannibal."

As I'm pondering over this, I glare at the devil sitting beside me who is drinking a black-colored drink. What in the name of hell is that?

He turns his head at after taking one long sip. "It's called coffee. You want some?" He offers it to me and I shake my head.

I scrunch my face in disgust. "It's blacker than hell. How can you call that 'coffee'? The connotation of the word reminds me of candy. That does not look anything like candy. You should call it 'The Blacker Demon'."

He lets out a small chuckle. "I don't think anyone would drink it if they called it 'The Blacker Demon'."

"Why not? It's befitting. Unlike 'coffee', which fools everyone who has never tasted it to thinking it's candy. And it's not. Not even close."

Beware fellow angels/devils who have never tasted coffee. Don't. Even though I've never tasted it, it smells horrible. Just don't.

He shakes his head at me. "You can't just judge a drink by its appearace. Come on, taste it." Again, he shoves the drink under my nose and I try not to gag. I push him away and give him a frustrated look.

"No. I don't want to drink that."

"Fine," he stands up and dusts off his jeans. "Do you want tea?" I stand up too and nod. "Black tea?" The humor in his dark eyes is back again.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Are you making fun of me now?" He shrugs and start to walk to the nearest cafe shop. "Hey! You have to answer me!" But he doesn't and just keeps on walking.

After leaving the park and walking for about five minutes, we reach a cafe shop that is bigger than the devil's apartment. We enter the cafe and he tells to find us a seat.

Well, since I know nothing about the perfect seats, I decide on two high chairs right next to the gigantic glass windows of the shop. I pull out one, sit down, and look around the shop. Crossing my legs, I notice how there are many people already in line and ordering large cups of coffee at eight in the morning.

What is this? Is it worth it to wait in line for a cup of coffee I'm pretty sure you can make yourself?

Confused, I look at the people who are sitting down instead. Almost everyone who is sitted has a cup of coffee and a piece of bread on their table and doing other things on the side.

Again, what? Multi-tasking? Humans need a round of applause for this. Usually when I try to read and snack at the same time, I end up just reading and I forget about my food. How do humans do this?

Suddenly there's a human sitted on the chair across from me. I turn my head at him and look. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. In all, he's decent-looking. I think. He flashes me a smile.

"Are you with anyone?" he asks in a gentle voice. My creeper-radar is acting up.

What does that mean? I shake my head instead and turn to look out the window.

"Can I get you something?" Get me something? Does he work here? I shake my head again.

Out in the corner of my eye, I see him move in his seat. "I've never seen you before. You're not from here, huh?" I so badly want to slap this human in the face. Of course I'm not from here! I've never seen you in my entire existence.

I open my mouth to curse at him when I see the devil holding a tray of two cups behind the human. He answers for me, "Of course she's not from here. New York City has 19 million people. You must have a really good memory to know all the 19 million people here in New York to be able to recognize an outsider."

The human in front of me turns, sees the devil behind him and starts to panic. He gives me a quick apology and leaves. The devil flashes me a smirk and settles on the chair.

He hands me my tea and takes his own cup. I also take a plate of bread and bite into it. I can feel the devil's eyes on me. "What did you do?" I look up from my tea.

"I didn't do anything. What makes you think that?" He puts down his cup of The Blacker Demon and gives me a look.

"You must have done something to attract that puny human." He reaches across the table and takes the end of my crescent-shaped bread. He pops it into his mouth and continues to stare at me.

I take a sip of my tea before answering. Ugh. It tastes too sweet. Did they dump the two bags of sugar into this tea? I put it down in disgust. "I sat down and crossed my legs. That's it."

He immediately grins. "See? Legs can be seductive. I have been justified. I'm right; you're wrong."

My jaw drops. "How?" I ask in a loud voice. Several heads turn to me. I smile apologetically at them and turn back to the devil. "How is that possible?"

He leans his head closer to me and answers in a small voice, "Human men have certain expectations and preferences. Here in the US, American men like long-legged women. That means you."

I tilt my head at him and motion for him to elaborate more. He scoots his chair even closer to the table and leans forward even more. With a crook of his finger, I lean close too.

He whispers in my ear, "Long legs represent good health. And a curvy body. Basically, they're a sneak peek of what's more to come." I pull away immediately. I pick up my tea and drink it, almost burning my tongue off. I glare at him.

He shrugs, pulls back, and proceeds to drink his Blacker Demon. I look anywhere but at him. A tingly warmth is creeping up in my nape.

As if the explanation was not enough, his hands wrap around my crossed knees, spread them apart, extend my legs, and trap them in between his. I stare and wait for him to say something, as I try not to squeal in surprise.

He doesn't say anything; instead he twists his wrists until I feel his palms on the back of my knees. My knees bend in response at the touch. We look at each other without saying anything.

Then his left hand moves downward while his other hand moves upward to my thigh. This time I clench my jaw and sneer, "Let me go."

He shakes his head and whispers, "Legs like these are going to be the death of all men." The look in his eyes should be outlawed.

I smirk and lean across the small table between us. "Do you like them?" I whisper.

He blinks a few times and I watch the interesting up-and-down movement of his Adam's apple. "I'm a man."

"That doesn't answer my question."

His hands switch place: the left on my thigh, the right on my calf. The little hairs on my legs stand on their ends. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"

"Let go."

And he does. The intense atmosphere between us doesn't go away; however, the look in his dark eyes seems to get more intense. "It doesn't hurt to show some legs."

"Why not?"

"Legs are the weakness of all men. Use that to your advantage." I bite down on my lower lip as I lower down my head to stare at my half-eaten bread.

I take a peek at him at my lowered lids and he gives me a wink. The intensity of his look wavers and the humor is back.

Oh, no.

I have a feeling the next few weeks are going to get even more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since my AP Test is done, hopefully I should update on this story much more often. If that doesn't work out, it's because my Finals are coming up. Anyway, there's only going to be one more chapter left for Because Of You (sad face). And I kind of want to publish a one-shot before starting on the sequel for Another. Expect the sequel at the first week of June! RnR?**


	5. Lesson 4

**A/N: So recently I finished my last MR fanfic. I received so many reviews that wanted me to write another epilogue in Max's perspective and a sequel. Sadly, I won't do either. Now don't hate me. My last attempt at writing a sequel didn't work so bear with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 4: Wear clothes that show off your figure.<strong>

**Max**

The nerve of him to call me horrifying. Me, an angel? HORRIFYING? How dare he?

I shouldn't even be complaining. That son of a (what is he?) just makes my blood boil to a temperature that even my body can't handle. That bastard is making think of thoughts that I bet even Lucifer would give me a pat in the back.

Oh, the many ways I could torture and kill him in a slow and painful death...

What has been done to me? It's Earth, I just know it. I didn't know you could get corrupted just by living on Earth in a short period of time. Since when did it get so corrupted?

"Let's go shopping." Speak of the devil. I angrily close the book I'm reading and glare at him. "Now what did I do?"

I stand up and dust off my dress. I've been wearing the exact same dress since the day I came here. Thankfully it's just a long piece of white cloth so I can do whatever I want with it.

Today I fashioned it to an off-the-shoulder dress. I notice the bastard staring at something behind me.

"You exist," I reply to him while snapping my fingers to his face. He shakes his head and flashes me a grin.

"I'll take that as compliment." He takes my elbow and pulls me to his side. I flinch at the touch of his warm skin. Damn.

I look up to him and glare. "It wasn't meant to be."

He lets out a dramatic sigh and blows the hair off of his dark eyes. His left arm wraps itself around my bare shoulders and his hand rubs my biceps. I take slap at his hand.

"You wound me, good sir." While dragging me with him, I slap at his chest and his arm falls off my shoulder. I stick out my tongue at him, open the front door, and walk outside.

I hear his deep rumble of laughter from behind me.

Damn him and his dark looks.

* * *

><p>Fang<p>

Who knew shopping for women's clothing would be such a torture? Of course, there was also the fact that the angel wore her white cloth into a strapless flowy dress.

I COULD SEE HER BARE SHOULDERS. AND THEY WERE TAN. AND HER BICEPS WERE TONED. AND SHE STUCK OUT HER TONGUE AT ME.

Damn. I digress.

I felt sorry for the angel for only having sleeping clothes and that white cloth to wear. Not that I'm complaining, but she's still female. I heard females need a lot of clothes or else. I really don't know what "or else" means, but I'm guessing it's going to be something bloody.

So I took her H&M and Forever 21. Don't judge. I don't have enough money to take her into one of the big name designer brands. Just because I'm Lucifer's bastard doesn't mean I get lots of money from him. No.

She didn't even seem excited when we got to those stores. Up until she saw those dresses and told me in an angry voice, "I will have those."

It made me laugh. The power of dresses is a force to be reckoned with. No girl can escape the irresistible pull of dresses. I can guarantee you that.

The angel is currently in the dressing room and trying on her fifth dress. She's only selected two so far. One was a light blue sleeveless chambray dress and the other was a light gray chambray tube dress.

(How do I know what exact type of dresses these are?)

"How's this?" The angel asks from inside the room. I'm waiting outside and sitting on a sofa right in front of it. I lean my chin on my fist and cross my legs.

"How should I know? Come out!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yells back. I roll my eyes. I give the lady ruffling through the t-shirt collection an apologetic smile. She smiles back with reassurance.

I let out a sigh and finally (!) the door opens. I had to cover my eyes or else risk being seen crying. I take a peek and- OH GOD.

The angel is wearing a white-and-black striped short tube dress. The dress just stops mid-thigh and the way she's trying to pull the dress down and bending over- CLEAVAGE.

I abruptly stand up and push her back into the room. Is it getting hot in here? I fan the back of my neck since it's burning like a billion degrees. I sense people staring at me and I stop fanning and sit back down on my seat.

"What did you do that for?" The angel yells and opens the door again.

I stand up and prevent her from coming out. "Don't you dare come out! Wear the next dress!" I hiss this to her through the slits of the door.

"What is wrong with you?" She hisses back.

I take a deep breath and say, "Go wear the next one."

"What's wrong with this one?"

Oh, God. "You really want to know?" My grip on the handle eases.

"I was asking, wasn't I?"

I remove my hand on the handle and slip quietly inside the room. Inside, the angel is taken aback and has a hand steadying her on the wall. I reach behind me and lock the door.

"What are you doing? Get out! This is the women's dressing room!"

I point to my face. "What is this face saying to you?"

She blinks and says nothing. I see her taking short, rapid breaths.

I walk closer to her until I'm right in front of her. She presses herself against the wall further.

My eyes travel downward to her shoes and up to her shocked face. My eyes linger on her chest. As if conscious of my gaze, she covers her chest and turns her head away from me.

"Get out," she says without any strength. "It's inappropriate for you to be here."

I reach out and take a strand of her long hair. I turn her head to look at me. "Look at me. What do you see in my face?"

"You look like you want to eat something."

My voice drops into a whisper and turns dark. "And what would that be?"

She tries to turn away but I take hold of her chin and face her to me. "Something."

I lean closer and run her hair through my nose. _Strawberries_. I smirk and tuck the strand behind her hair. "You should know. Aren't you curious?"

She's blinking furiously now. "I-I don't know."

I bite down my lower lip and stare at her pink lips. "Mm. I could go for some strawberries now."

She clears her throat and pushes me away. I stand back and run my thumb through my lower lip.

"Now, do you understand why you have to wear the next dress?" I ask her while continuing to eye her wearing that dress. That should be outlawed.

She nods and points at the door.

I chuckle low and walk out but after saying, "That dress is too damn distracting."

I hear her cough profusely and I try not to laugh out loud. People are looking when I leave the room and I smirk at them.

I raise a hand at them. "Don't worry. We just had a little talk."

"Little, huh?" I grin at the person who said it.

I shrug. "You could say."

My heart is still pounding in my chest.

* * *

><p>So we ended up buying two dresses, two shirts, and a pair of navy blue shorts. I only paid less than fifty dollars. How convenient. I should start shopping for shirts at H&amp;M.<p>

It was awkward once we left the store. I offered to hold the two bags but she turned me down.

So, yeah...

"Was that a lesson?" The angel asks beside me drinking strawberry smoothie. I turn to look at her, shocked. So she's talking to me now. Okay...

I shrug and drink my cantaloupe smoothie. "I guess."

I see at the corner of my eye narrowing her eyes at me. "The gist?"

I put down my smoothie on the table and turn my body to her. "Wear clothes that show off your figure."

She smiles me a naughty smile. _Shit_. "I knew you would say that." I pick up my smoothie and drink.

I nod.

"I should have bought the dress, don't you think?" She asks with an innocent face and I suddenly remember her wearing the dress. I choke on my drink.

After a few seconds and some back slaps from her, I glare at her. "Don't you dare."

She shrugs. "Hey, you told me to wear clothes that show off my figure. I should buy it!"

I press my eyes close and plug in my ears. Oh, God. All I can think is her cleavage and those long, _long _legs of hers in that dress. Oh, God. OH, GOD.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I answer in a hoarse voice.

She laughs. "So you are a man."

I slam my hands on the table. "Of course I am! I am man with eyes, damn it!"

She leans back and throws up her hands. "Okay. Calm down."

I lean across the table. "How can I calm down when you suddenly reminded me of an image of your almost half-naked with that dress? Do you think I can calm down now?"

She also leans across the table. "I just wanted to prove my point. It did, right?" I see a sparkle of humor in her gorgeous brown eyes.

Oh, hell. Take me back now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The lessons in this story are not proven and guaranteed to work in real life. And I have never used them whatsoever. They are the result of reading countless romance novels and watching chick flicks. RnR?**


	6. Lesson 5

**A/N: SCHOOL'S OUT. My goodness, I'm almost done with my highschool career. I feel so old all of a sudden. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 5: Flirt.<strong>

**Max**

This week's lesson didn't come from the devil himself; it came from his trusty pale sidekick, Iggy. (A funny name, in my opinion. Though it's quite catchy, to be honest. Iggy.)

He approached me yesterday morning when the devil left his home to buy fresh groceries (Frankly, I've never seen him even cook. Yet, there was always cooked food for dinner every night. Magic? I think not). Iggy came in, strutting with all his practiced swagger, and sat next to me in the couch.

"So," his voice, an octave higher than the devil's, was dripping with clichéd promises. "Found yourself falling for him yet? Or worse, have you started thinking of the future with him?" He leaned his pale-skinned face close to my ear.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Like that will ever happen. I don't find him attractive at all."

He snorted and pulled away. "Said by the girl who almost died when he caressed your legs. How was that, by the way? Was it enlightening? Did it even turn you on?"

I turned on my seat and faced him. "No, not really. But you know how we angels are when it comes to those. We're like celery. We practically suck the life out of fun and leave you tired and hollow."

He chuckled. "You're so perfect for him. Aren't you in the least bit curious as to whether or not you two might actually work?" I shook my head. "He said you were curious; was he lying then?"

Again, I shook my head. "No, he wasn't lying. But yeah, I'm curious. I just don't get curious about useless stuff like love and whatnot. I have better things to be curious about and thinking about those abstract ideas give me headaches. I don't see the point of even leaving a scrap of my precious time to think about those."

He nodded, as if he was in agreement with my thought process. However that was a lie since he was smirking. "Are you really here on Earth to learn because you were curious how to seduce someone?"

Do I trust him to tell him the real reason? Do I really? There's just something about his face that made me want to punch him and tell him all my problems in this world.

He must have seen my thinking face because he said, "Don't worry. I won't tell him. Think of me as your listening wall." He straightened his back and even closed his eyes. He crossed his fingers on his lap and chanted, "I am a wall. I am a wall. I am a wall that can talk because of the power of random magical spells."

I giggled and told him the truth. "It's for my friend. She fell for a devil and didn't know how to approach him."

"Couldn't she just do it herself? I mean, is she that clingy and lazy to even turn to a serious angel like you?"

I sighed. "She's a lively girl. But she gets so shy and quiet around crowds that I got a bit concerned. You know, if she could handle being around a devil and not drop dead at the sound of his voice. I have to admit, you bastards have sexy voices."

His pale blue eyes sparkled. "Did you just call me sexy? I think you did."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Just not you."

His shoulders slumped and rested his feet on the ratty coffee table. "So the 'lessons' are for her and not to satisfy your own curiosity," I nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I have to admit, underneath that cool mask of yours, you're a sucker for damsels in distress."

I laugh and elbowed him lightly. The front door opened and the devil came in, holding two paper bags full of vegetables and fruits and scowling. "Are you two flirting right in the middle of my crappy living room?"

Iggy and I watched him stomp his way to his kitchen and heavily dropped the bags on his island. "Why not? Is it possible that a devil like you might be feeling jealous? I didn't know you had it in you!" Iggy yelled to the devil. He turned to me and muttered, "Flirt with him. You'll learn so much more about him that way."

I hissed back, "Why would I want to know more about him? I came here to learn more about seduction, not my instructor."

He gave me a look that questioned my own common sense. "Dude. When you're seducing someone, you have to learn what turns them on and off. Flirting is the best approach since it also tells the other side that you're interested. Get it?"

All I could say was, "Ah."

He reached out and ruffled my hair. I recoiled from his touch and swatted it away.

"REALLY? GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!" yelled the devil from the kitchen.

I flashed Iggy a grin. "Thanks."

He returned the smile. "Oh, you so owe me when you two become a couple. And it's kind of my revenge on him for abusing my company. You just don't get this," He gestured on his entire body. "And not be sexually willing."

I laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I squinted at the angel and Iggy laughing together and exchanging vegetables to eat. The broccoli I just ate is threatening to get resurrected to the real world. I gulped down my glass of cold water and glared some more at them.

"Iggy," I clenched my jaw and hissed his name. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?"

He looked down at his jaw, his fork hanging out of his mouth. "It's still nine-thirty-three. And no, I don't have to go anywhere because I'm stuck here with you. It's your fault I can't find anything decent to do here on Earth. Do you realize how tempting it is to play around with all those teenaged female Earthlings wearing skimpy jean shorts and practically willing? It's hard nowadays to find women who are so willing!"

The angel rolled her brown eyes and went back to eating her omelette that Iggy cooked. One look at the pale bastard and you wouldn't think that he could actually be an award-winning chef fit to work on a five-star restaurant. He's that good at cooking. Unfortunately, he regards cooking as just a hobby. Such a waste of talent, if you ask me. He'd rather ogle at girls and flirt with them non-stop. Sigh.

I turned back to Iggy. "Then get out. I don't need you around like an overprotective lioness."

He sighed and I could see that he was actually struggling. I have to admit, even with his perverted mind, he's actually an avid follower of the rules. "Well, wouldn't I get in trouble though? The elders practically entrusted me to stay with you during your probation. I have to keep my word, damn it! It's the first time anyone has ever trusted me with anything!"

The angel cleared her throat. Iggy shut up immediately. They exchanged looks and nodded. WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?

Iggy sighed again and pushed out his chair. "Fine, I'll leave and play for once," I snorted and he gave me a dirty look. "But you two better keep your hands to yourself. I've had enough of people snickering at me because I'm with two overly-passionate teenagers who are HUGE fans of PDA."

I chuckled and pointed at the front door for Iggy to leave. He waved his hand and stood up to leave. I turned to the angel and said, "Go sit in the couch and read." The angel shrugged and stood up.

But Iggy heard my order to the angel, turned around and grabbed the angel. He pushed her back down to her previous chair and he glared at me. "Don't tell you guys aren't even in a first-name basis?"

I was shocked. I didn't think it was necessary. "We're not."

Iggy threw his hands up in the air and repeatedly slapped his palm to his forehead. "OMG. You don't even know each other's names?" Why does he care?

The angel shrugged and answered, "It's irrelevant. Besides, I'm not curious as to what his name is. I'm perfectly fine with just calling him 'the devil' in my head. And why do you care so much?"

Her bluntness pierced my ego. SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT MY NAME? I mentally shook my head and pulled myself together. Iggy gave us a look. "OH MY GOSH WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU TWO ACTUALLY HAVE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER'S NAMES! OH MY GOSH TELL ME THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING."

I reached out and lightly slapped Iggy's cheek. "Wake up. We both decided to not share our names."

"What, did you two write some kind of a contract that says so?"

The angel looked at me for help. I shrugged. "Okay, first off, why do you care if we're in a first-name basis?"

Iggy slumped his shoulders and dropped his head on his hands. "Come on, that really doesn't bother you? Aren't you even curious what her name is?" I shrugged. Okay, I was. _Is_. He turned to the angel. "And you, what happened to your curiosity? Are you only curious about the things you're interested in?"

The angel opened her mouth to say something and closed it right away when nothing came out.

Iggy sighed loudly. "Do you know the first thing about relationships? The _very _first thing?" The angel and I didn't answer. "LEARN EACH OTHER'S NAMES. Are you just gonna continue ordering her around?" I shook my head.

He turned to the angel. "And you, do you like being tossed and ordered around by this son of a bastard?" Iggy pointed at me and I turned away. The angel slowly shook her head.

"I can't believe you two didn't even bother learning them. I mean, you have a teacher-student relationship! Isn't it awkward trying to talk and not knowing what to call each other?" The angel looked out the window and nodded. Embarrassed, I agreed with Iggy.

Iggy continued shaking his head and stood up. "Sweet Jesus. What would happen to the two of you if I didn't bring this topic up? This is sad, I tell you. Sad." He turned his back at us and walked out of my apartment.

He left us with a trail of awkward silence and obvious embarrassment. I tapped my fingers on the dinner table and started fixing the used plates when the angel also stood up to do it. Our fingers touched and we both look up. She blushed furiously and I turned my head sideways and coughed. I took half the dirty plates and let her take the other half.

DAMN THAT BASTARD FOR BRINGING UP THE NAME THING. NOW WE ALL FELT AWKWARD.

"I'll help you clean them," the angel suggested and stood beside me. I nodded and put on my cleaning gloves. Grabbing the green scrub, I squeezed dishwashing liquid and started cleaning the glasses. I handed her the soapy utensils and she started rinsing them.

Minutes of awkward silence followed. I cleared my throat and she looked up. I put down the scrub and turned to her. "You weren't really curious as to what my name is?" I decided to get to the center of the problem.

She grinned and splashed water on my arm. Thank goodness the awkward silence disappeared. I smirked and resumed scrubbing the oily pans Iggy used. "It's not like I wasn't curious. I was just waiting for you to ask first."

I nudged my hip to her waist. "So I have to make the first move, that's it? Why didn't you tell me then?"

She shrugged one shoulder, grabbed a kitchen towel, and wiped the wet counter. "I'm not really the kind of person who asks when I need to know something. I like learning the wanted information second-handly."

I transferred the soapy pans to her sink. I turned the faucet on and started rinsing the sponge. The angel pushed the towel away and turned the faucet to her side of the sink. "Second-handly?" I asked.

"You know, like second-hand smoking. You're smoking without actually lighting a cigarette and putting it in your mouth; you just let another person light it and just inhale the smoke the other person exhaled."

I nodded and reached to her side for the kitchen towel. She pressed herself closer to the sink and I had a glimpse down her shirt. I SWEAR I AM NOT A PERVERT AND I WASN'T INTENTIONALLY DOING IT. "So what's your name?"

I wiped my hands dry and handed the towel for her to use it. I turned sideways, hitched my left hip against the counter and looked at her dry her hands. She has really delicate and long fingers. The angel looked up and stuck out her tongue at me. She likes doing that. I don't hate it, though.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" A corner of my mouth quirked up.

"No. I'm stalling."

"What for?" I crossed my arms and turned so I was leaning my butt against the sink. "It's not like I'm pointing anything deadly at you. At least, _not yet_." My voice dropped an octave lower at the last sentence.

Her eyebrows instantly went up, almost touching her scalp. She leaned her right hip on the counter and faced me. "Oh? How deadly is it? Enough to draw something out of me?" Did I see something twinkle in her brown eyes?

I shrugged. "If you want. Though I'm not really a fan of weapons that do that. I'd rather use something that will leave you breathless and therefore paralyzed."

"Are we still talking about weapons here?" Oh ho. She's actually flirting back.

I shrugged again and took off my rubber gloves. "Name?"

"Max. Yours?"

"Fang."

She chuckled low in her throat. Damn. "Wow. I can totally see you as being a 'Fang'."

I flashed my white teeth. "Because I have perfectly straight and perfectly white teeth?"

She leaned close and I smelled faintly the perfume I bought for her. "Because I can totally see you biting someone."

Two can play at this game. I leaned close and dropped voice to a murmur. "Would you like a demonstration? I promise it won't hurt, unless you tell me."

"How about I do it instead?" Her every syllable of the words flirted. My breathing stopped for a second. A naughty smirk slowly spread on her lips.

I pulled back and chuckled. "I am going to withhold for now." I tapped her the tip of her nose and walked away.

I turned around and found her staring at me. "When was the last good kiss you had?"

She crossed her arms again, thereby emphasizing her bosom. "Define 'good'."

"'Good' as in it left you breathless and wanting more."

She shook her head. My heart started beating in a faster and harder rhythm. "Never had one."

She winked her left eye at me and skipped to her (my) room.

Oh, damn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: RnR?**


	7. Lesson 6

**A/N: Is it just me or did the site become centered for eternity? I don't like this. ADMINISTRATORS OF FANFICTION, PLEASE BLOW THE SITE UP BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL SIZE. I DON'T LIKE THE WHITE SPACES ON EITHER SIDE OF MY SCREEN. IT'S SCARY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 6: Whisper in his ears.<strong>

**Fang**

The worst prank you could ever inflict on a devil is to wake him up before the break of dawn. It's inhuman and quite honestly, just down-right wrong. Somehow a certain _angel_ thinks otherwise.

A sudden burst of sunlight envelopes the living room and I immediately take a throw pillow and cover my head. "PISS OFF," I mumble through the pillow. I lift an edge of the pillow and my eyes are immediately burned by the rays.

"DAMN IT, MAX. CLOSE THE CURTAINS." Fumbling my hands for another pillow, I find one and chuck it to a random direction. I turn on my stomach to shield out the light.

"OW!" I hear Max howled out in pain.

I grin, then I realize it's still bright. "CLOSE THE GODDAMNED CURTAINS, YOU DELECTABLE ANGEL! CLOSE THEM NOW!"

"Get up, bastard! It's six-thirty in the morning!"

I throw away the pillows and ruffle my hair. Keeping my eyes closed, I stretch and brainstorm ways to torture the angel for putting me in this horrible nightmare. I am sleep-deprived ever since the angel relentlessly flirted with me. The never-been-kissed angel invaded my mind and laid eggs down to the tight crooks of my brain.

I feel Max's fingers twine themselves in my hair and I open my eyes. She's looking down at me burning brown eyes. Why is she mad at me?

"Where do you hurt?" I remove her fingers in my hair and pull her down to sit on the arm of the couch. She glares at me and tries to get up. "Answer me. Did I do permanent brain damage?"

I smirk when she sneers at me. "Why can't you just wake up properly like a normal person? Why do you have to be so violent when someone tells you to get up?"

"I'm sorry."

"Telling 'I'm sorry' is not going to magically hide the bruise you inflicted on my forehead!"

I throw my hands up. "I hit you with a pillow! It's impossible to get a bruise from being hit by a fluffy thing!" I inspect her forehead; it's smooth and free of blemishes. "AND THERE ISN'T ANY DISCOLORATION ON YOUR SKIN."

She pinches my cheek hard. I flinch in pain and try to pull away. But that hurt even more because her grip on my cheek is stuck and she pulls even more when I pull away. "YOU CHUCKED A PILLOW AT ME. The fact that you weren't looking and it was accurate hurt even more!"

Now she's waving my face around. "AH-AH!" I wrap my hands around her fingers and pry them off my cheek. "I said I was sorry!" She stands up and flicks my forehead. "OW!"

I reach out to grab her but she escapes. Leaning back on the couch, I massage my cheek and forehead. Ah, I'm gonna look like a sun-ripened tomato.

The arrival of Iggy just made the entire morning the worst ever. Everytime he comes to my apartment I end up regretting doing what I will do next. WHY?

Now I'm afraid to do anything. I just drop my face on my hands and silently imagine torturing the angel and Iggy with the Chinese Water Torture Device.

I'm almost enjoying myself watching them gradually lose their sanity when Iggy calls for breakfast. I immediately get up and permanently delete all those thoughts of torture.

Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I just can't ignore it. Besides, Iggy made it.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Iggy smirked at me and gave me a high-five. I don't know why but I thankfully took them as compliments.

"What did you do to make him so grumpy and so violent this fine morning of summer?" I watched him expertly slice bacon strips into cubes and add them into the pancake batter.

I shook the orange juice container and poured the juice onto three glasses. "I woke him up."

Iggy instantly turned around and flashed the knife at me. I immediately took five steps away from him and stretched my hands forward.

"YOU WHAT?" he yelled, splattering his DNA all over the laminated dark flooring of the kitchen.

"My thoughts exactly." The devil - or _Fang _- just came in and took the orange juice carton from me and drank straight from it. He burped after finishing the carton.

Iggy loudly sighed his Sigh of Disapproval and melted butter onto a pan. Pouring the batter into the pan, Iggy said, "Why would you do that?"

I looked at Fang (who was already sitting down and polishing his fork) and then to Iggy (who flipped the pancake without using a spatula). I was dumbfounded. "Did I just commit a sin in your guys' perspective?" I asked.

I turned to the devil who pointed his fork at me and answered, "Weren't you given a guide when it comes to devils?"

I nodded. "Yeah, 'Knowing Devils 101'. But I didn't bother reading it because I THOUGHT I WASN'T EVER GOING TO MEET ONE."

Fang shook his dark head in disapproval and stood up to make a pot of The Blacker Demon. "For your punishment, you will sit through a breakfast with two devils eating baconized pancakes and drinking black coffee."

My jaw dropped. "What? NO! You can't do that!" Iggy pushed me into a chair and presented a plateful of his baconized pancakes with steam practically oozing out of them.

"We can because you just committed a sin. Besides, you could have at least skimmed the pamphlet and read the bolded headings. I mean, it's a pamphlet! It's not like your elders gave you a ten-volume series to read about devils." Iggy took a seat besides me, stabbed his fork through three pancakes, and transferred them onto his plate.

Fang finally settled on his seat and grabbed three pancakes also. I just sat between them, jaw dropped and stomach growling with unsatiated hunger.

Iggy continued his tirade. "Believe it or not, we're actually simple creatures."

Fang nodded and said after finishing his first pancake. "Much less complicated and more corrupted than humans."

I just dropped my head on my crossed arms on the table. Then I burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Really? Waking a devil up at dawn is a sin?

Totally stupid.

* * *

><p>I managed to eat breakfast and have a taste of Iggy's baconized pancakes. Even though they said they are more corrupted than humans, they didn't deprive me of breakfast. Such good creatures. It doesn't mean I've fallen for them, though.<p>

And no, I didn't drink The Blacker Demon. I will not give in to the peer pressure and have them wallowing in the pleasure of successfully pressuring an angel to drink that damned drink. NO.

Iggy once again gave me another lesson in seduction. The devil must be running out of ideas if his sidekick is the one giving the lessons now.

Iggy said, "Whisper in his ears. He's ticklish right there. And you'll sound sexy when you whisper. Oh, and secretive. Two deadly adjectives when put together make the most irresistible woman."

Whisper...

I sipped my cold orange juice and watched as they poke fun at my _hamartia_. I regretted telling them I can't cook.

Iggy leaned his chin on his fist and said to me. "And you can't cook. You know, I met an angel who could make the meanest German chocolate cake. I've tasted what you attempted to 'cook' and they taste like eating horseshit."

I was tempted to throw the acidic drink to his face when Fang insulted me. "I guess some angels were just not meant to have... _certain _food talents."

I finished my juice and glared at him. The fact that he just insulted me and smirked afterwards made me want to choke him to death with a table napkin. (Damn it!) "I hate you."

A loud smack that can only be made when someone slaps their palm into their forehead echoed in the kitchen. "Oh, no. Don't say that. Please don't." Iggy had his head down and he sighed like there's no tomorrow.

I've ran out of words. I faced him and threw my hands in the air in exasperation. "Why not? I do hate him!"

Iggy threw back his head and yelled, "OH GOD. Shut up and take that back!"

Out in the corner of my eye, Fang smirked and fiddled with his fork. I sneered at him and he just shrugged. "What? Why does it seem like I just committed another sin?"

Iggy picked up his knife and waved it at me. "Once you say that you hate him, you will find yourself falling for him instantly in just three days. So take back that curse you just said or else risk your heart be trampled by this worthless piece of shit."

I leaned back on my seat and crossed my arms. "You know, you curse a lot. Is that normal for devils to do?"

Fang shrugged and answered, "Some."

Iggy reached out and poked my arm with the knife. "Take it back, woman!"

I rolled my eyes skyward. "Once you get out and leave us alone."

He was up and out of his seat in a heartbeat. After three seconds, he left and slammed the front door close behind him.

Fang chuckled and started to get out of his seat. I hitched my foot on one of the legs of his chair and pulled it closer to me. He was nose-to-nose with me in two seconds flat.

Following Iggy's lesson, I dropped my voice into a whisper, coating it with a dark red hue of lasvicious mystery and mischief.

"I _hate_ you, demon," I reached out and tugged a loose wave of dark hair on his forehead. Pulling his head close, I drop a small kiss on the delicate curve of his earlobe.

Continuing my impromptu demonstration, I whispered, "I'll be a sword that pierces right through you."

I wasn't planning or even expecting him whispering back on my right ear.

"I'll be a rogue that will kiss you senseless and leave you breathless."

Fang pulled away and curved his mouth in a smile, a ravishing curve of sin.

HEAT. HEAT ALL OVER ME.

A long finger of his traced my cheekbones and then my lips. "Your lips will be reddened with the same hue as your cheeks: a deep passionate red."

ABORT. ABORT.

"Would you care if I demonstrate?"

SHAKE YOUR HEAD NO. NOW.

I gulped down my exponentially increasing heartbeat and shook my head.

He tilted his head and his naughty smile turned into teasing smirk.

"Some other time then?"

NOD. NOD.

I nodded.

Oh, sweet Jesus. What an epic failure. And so hot.

(WHAT?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer: The quote "I'll be a sword that pierces through you" is not my words. It came from a manga called "Watashi ni xx Shinasai!". Anyone interested should totally read that manga because it's awesome and it also involves seduction. RnR?**


	8. Lesson 7

**A/N: YES, THE SITE IS BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL SIZE. Ish. I think? Anyway, I feel obligated to tell you guys that I might not actually publish a sequel for Another even though I already have an idea for the plotline. I'm starting to think that the ending of the story fits my style since I like dramatic endings instead of happy endings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 7: Look at him directly in the eyes.<strong>

**Fang**

"The key to seducing someone is through the look in your eyes," I say this while trying not to look at the angel's brown eyes. I know she's looking at me and daring me to return her gaze. I won't because I don't give in to temptation.

Even if the sweet taste of her on my lips sounds so addictive and tempting.

I take a quick glance at her. She's sitting with her legs close to her chest in the middle of my couch, her elbows on her knees and her hands on either side of her face. I made a mistake; her eyes are not on me but at the table. She looks bored.

"Max," I say, loud enough to get her attention. She slowly turns her head at me, boredom still sucking the light in her brown eyes. I sigh, grab one of the chairs from the dining room, drag it to the living room facing her, and sit down.

I match her posture until we're eye-to-eye. "When are you going to realize that I don't like lectures, no matter how good-looking and funny the teacher is?" Max says once I face her.

"That wasn't a lecture though." I'm good-looking? I mean, I already know that. But, coming from her? Priceless.

She scowls and removes her hands on her face. She wraps her arms around her legs and stares at the carpet. "I'm so bored, Fang," she murmurs under her breath.

I sigh again and lean back on my chair. "What? You don't think I feel the same way?"

Max moans, stretches her legs, and lays them on my lap. "Ahhh~ What should we do? I'm close to losing my mind, you demon."

I look down at her legs and lost my mind for a second. I tear my gaze away and eye her posture. The rest of her is sprawled all over the left side of the couch. She looks like a boneless doll.

I chuckle.

"What's funny? Share the joke, will you?" She demands without any persuasion in her voice. She closes her eyes and hugs one of my throw pillows.

I wrap my hands around her slim ankles and shake her legs. "Hey, wanna go somewhere?"

"How about somewhere cold? It's so hot I'm literally melting in the heat," Max whines.

"Misusage of literality. And yes, let's go somewhere cold."

She immediately pulls herself together and sprints to my room to change her pajamas. I had a delicious look of her backside...

Oh, damn.

* * *

><p>She emerges from my room in less than two minutes wearing the light blue sleeveless dress I bought her from H&amp;M. I know this might sound repetitive, but she really looks beautiful.<p>

She thrusts her hands in the hair. "Let's go to the promised paradise!"

I shake my head but smile. Cute, too. Sexy, beautiful, cute. Is that even possible?

She yanks my arm before I can even grab my backpack. "What?" I ask, trying hard not to look down at her... you know.

She squints her eyes and says, "Promise me you won't be giving any lectures."

I fake-sigh. "And here I thought I could!"

She slaps my arm but she smiles. "Promise? I want to have fun without the boredom of your lectures!" Then she releases me, grabs her shoes, and runs out the front door.

"Hey! Hey! Isn't what you're here for? To fall die hard in love with me because of my distractingly gorgeous speeches?" I sling my bag over my shoulder and stick my feet onto my sneakers.

She pokes her head back in and glares at me. "Why would I fall for you? You're a demon and you smell like burnt bread." She leaves again after sticking her tongue out at me.

Grabbing my keys, I run after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I hate Earth summer. It's worse than Hell even though I've never actually stepped foot in Hell. But it's got to be tamer than the 100-degree weather of this city. It's like... I don't even know what to compare this hotness with!

I glance over at the demon drinking the iced version of the Blacker Demon (what a stupid oxymoron) while slouched in his seat. He told me we were going to a cold place and this cafe is not living up to my expectations.

They have air conditioning but I don't want to just lounge in this cafe (as relaxing as it may seem) and drink tea all day. I want to go around and flail my arms over my head and just lose my mind.

I'm that bored to even think blasphemous ideas such as me singing in the rain and dancing like I'm performing a ritual in front of a bonfire.

"This is boring," I complained, finally dropping my head on the table. There's hardly any people in the cafe since they're probably somewhere out there playing with water in this 100-degree weather. Now why can't I do that?

"You wanted to go somewhere cold. This place is cold," he answered after putting down his drink.

I sighed loudly. "I meant go somewhere cold where we can _move _around and have fun." I turned my head and faced the glass window.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be the type of angel who goes out and have fun."

I slowly raised my head and sneered at him. "Of course we have fun in Heaven! You think we just work our butts off? Your perception of us is skewed."

He snorted. "Says the angel who immediately assumed I'm evil."

I straightened up in my seat and pick up my strawberry smoothie. "Oh? When did I say that?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Your implication was practically glowing around you."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "You _are _evil. Need I say it out loud?"

He chuckled low and picked his drink again. "Why does everything that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours make my words sound like the most idiotic things in the world?"

I shrugged and faced him. He really is good-looking. No doubt about that. He's probably broken and devoured hundreds of girls' hearts. And didn't even care. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm sarcastic in nature?"

He eyed me seriously and a corner of his lips turned up. "An angel indulging in sarcasm. What a rare sight."

I sneered at him and turned back to my smoothie. "I guess I'm pretty hateful. Some of my seniors have told me my tongue can even make a grown man commit suicide."

He laughed low and rubbed the back of his neck. Even wearing a simple gray shirt and skinny jeans, he looks like a model from that fashion magazine. He didn't wear any jewelry except for the silver ring on his right thumb (which I've never noticed).

"And here I thought you guys are emotionless."

I threw my hands in the air. "Oh, here we go again with the stereotypes."

He held his hands up. "You started it! You practically turned this conversation into a random destination."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

He waved a finger inches away from my nose. "You... You are the cause of this!"

I kicked him under the table.

"Good God!" He immediately hunched over and moaned in pain.

"I'm hateful. Drill that to your head the next time you anger me." Sweet revenge! I've been waiting to do that ever since I met him.

He raised his head and the look in his dark eyes looked like he wanted to kill me. My heart thumped in fear for a second. In milliseconds, that look faded away and was replaced my amusement.

"I'll keep that in mind, my stubborn angel." As if he wasn't howling in pain just mere seconds ago, he sat up and finished his drink.

I glared at him, annoyed by his indifference and casuality. "I'm not 'yours'. I don't belong to anyone."

Something sparkled in his eyes. I saw it and I immediately regretted saying what I just said. "You will be. Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

Since she spent the last hour drilling a hole in my forehead with her glare and complaining, I decided to take her to the public library. Besides, she looked like a reader to me. Don't laugh, but underneath those sarcasm and stubbornness, I could just tell she likes to read.

Even now as I walked beside her on the way to the library, I could actually see the gears in her head turning. She's off to her own world now. I bet she wouldn't even notice if I wrap my arm around her waist.

I smirked and did just that. She gasped and suprisingly didn't slap me. She just stared at me and waited for me... to do what? Her brown eyes were sort of glazed over so she might still be in her fantasyland.

"I just wrapped my arm around you. You're not gonna hit me?"

She smiled. So she wasn't in her fantasyland. "I should. But I don't like attracting attention."

I shrugged and pulled her closer to my side. I felt her glare in the side of my head but ignored it. I'm loving the feel of her against me. Let me enjoy this, okay?

As we rounded a corner, we reached the library and unfortunately I had to remove my arm around her. I took her hand instead and winked down at her. She gave me a look that said she would throttle me.

I pulled her to the staircase where the books for older audiences are. I let go of her hand again (insert teary sad face here) and walked off to find a book. Now I don't really read much but I enjoy a good book nowadays. Especially since I'm in probation.

I finally found a historical fiction book about the French Revolution and went off to find her. I found her on a loveseat near the window, her nose already burrowed in her book. I spied three more books stacked beside her feet.

I smiled. I realized the seat across from her was empty so I took that. She looked up and nodded. What? I brought her to her happy place and I don't get a 'thank you'?

I stretched my legs and trapped her legs between mine. I looked to see if she was affected; her nose was still on the book. I shook my head and proceeded to read my book.

I was delightfully enjoying a scene of blood when Max suddenly asked, "Have you ever asked yourself if you want to fall in love?"

"No," I answered and went back to reading guillotined heads and pools of red blood.

I heard her slam her book close and leaned closer. I raised my eyes from my book and looked at her. "I find that hard to believe."

I shrugged. "What's hard to believe? Just because I'm a devil doesn't mean I want to fall in love."

She squinted her eyes at me and put her book back in the stack near her feet. "Why not?"

I sighed and finally closed my book since I couldn't focus to read about the radical Robespierre. "Love is messy. I'm already stained so I don't really want anymore dirtying."

"You got your heart broken, didn't you?" She grinned evilly at me.

I smirked. "No, but I did break a number of hearts: men and women alike."

She laughs. "What? You gave them the look, huh?"

I tossed the book with her stack and crossed my arms. "I told you the key to seduction is the look in your eyes." Leaning closer, I shot her the same look I gave those unfortunate people who fell for me.

She just stared for three seconds and shook her head. "Nope, it's not working. Perhaps you need practice?"

I chuckled. "You try. Ace this and I'll buy you a book."

She nodded, accepting the deal. She turned her back to me for a second and stood up.

"Ready yet?" I examined my nails to look impatient. To be honest, my heart was wildly racing in my chest. So many images of her were running rampant in my head.

"Don't laugh."

"Why should I? I'm your teacher. I'm here to tell you what to improve in."

She sat down, pulled her seat closer and I was forced to bend my legs just to adjust. She bent a finger and urged me to come closer. I raised both my eyebrows and leaned closer.

There it was. That... _look_. Really, I've never fallen for the looks Earthling girls have thrown at me, no matter how seductive they are or sexy.

Hers... Hers wasn't even a look. She merely stared at my eyes and my breath was caught in my throat.

"One," she whispered. She tilted her head to the right slightly and kept her eyes at me. "Two," she tilted her head the other side and faintly smiled. "Three. Like this?" She finally straightened her head and smiled innocently.

As far as I'm concerned, this angel is no innocent. How is she able to ace every single lesson I give her? That's not luck, believe me.

She finally pulled away and grinned. "Is that how you do it?"

My breath was still stuck in my throat so I just kept staring at her. Really. This angel was born to be seductress. An irresistible temptation swathed in black silk and covered in dark chocolate.

I finally turned my head away and took a deep breath.

"Is that how you do it?" She repeated her question.

Out of nowhere, my arm shot out and pulled her into an embrace. She gasped. I didn't care if she could feel my exponentially racing beating heart or my sweaty skin.

Her hands went up to my chest and tried to push me away. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

I pulled her tightly. "One more second." We must have looked awkward to any onlooking audience. These two teenagers displaying a wildly inappropriate form of PDA in the public library... Oh, my eyes are burning!

A second passed and I quickly let go of her. I immediately composed myself to look like I wasn't perturbed when in reality I was (very).

Max looked confused for a second and repeated her question the third time. I answered with a shrug. "It was okay. I mean, for a second I was taken aback. Talk more though."

She nodded slowly and looked at me weirdly. "What kind of words?"

My head turned sharply at her. I saw that she was serious. "Well, there's the cliche one: I've never felt this way before." I said this in a high voice to mimic a girl's voice.

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and giggled. I smirked.

"And then there's the cheesy one: This feeling is a first for me." I said this in a greasy tone and dramatically put a hand over my heart.

"Surely there are some less cheesy and cliche?"

I went in position and said, "Well, there's my favorite: Don't misunderstand. I'm merely complimenting you silenty with my eyes." I also flashed her my award-winning smirk.

I saw a faint coloring in her cheeks as she looked away. "I can improvise, right?" she asked.

I nodded, smirking. "It's the art of seduction. There's so many ways to do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am deeply sorry for not updating. I was busy with my summer class where I spent 5 hours per day for thirteen days (four days a week). Who can put up with that and not get stressed out? I had the time to publish two one-shots so I shouldn't even be begging for forgiveness. Anyway, if you haven't read my BIG NEWS at the start of this chapter, please do so. (Scroll up now.) ALSO, I won't write an epilogue Max's whereabouts in Because of You. I just won't. Go imagine your own conclusion, my dear readers. RnR?**


	9. Lesson 8

**A/N: Be honest with me, guys. Are my stories really original? You've never read about Fang being gay or Max and Fang getting married or even Maya being a bitch? Really, guys? Am I that original with my ideas?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 8: Tease him.<strong>

**Max**

Lately, I've been getting these urges. Not the craving kind, but more like the responsibility kind.

I've been wanting to tease the devil. Tease him, like make him suffer and miserable. Now I'm not saying this because I actually want him to suffer. It's just... it's a strong desire that I suddenly felt all of a sudden.

Don't misunderstand. I just caught the Earth bug. I'm an angel, please remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

She's weird. She's definitely acting weird. And not the good-weird either. It's like I'm-not-myself-but-my-alter-ego weird.

She made my bed (which she usually doesn't). She toasted bread (which is usually burnt) but it was edible today. She cleaned the apartment (to which she called vacuuming a devil's duty and not an angel's). She also rearranged the food in the fridge by color and size.

WHAT'S GOING ON? I'm grateful that my apartment is now eye-blindingly clean and liveable. But this is just weird!

Is she planning something? I know that she doesn't like me. Could it be...? Could she be plotting my death?

Nah. She's an angel. I highly doubt that.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Come to think of it, how do you tease a devil? They're very emotional so do I have to take precautions? Surely it's not very complicated?

"How to tease a devil? Did I hear you right? I'm not losing my mind here?" Iggy gave me an incredulous look as he continued to doubt my intentions. I gave him a nod to confirm that he's not hallucinating.

Well, I told myself I would not rely on Iggy unless I'm really desperate. There really must be something wrong with me if I was this desperate to learn how to tease a devil.

"Well," he continued while rubbing his chin. "We're very emotional but it's not like we have a temper like you angels. But we often misunderstand small actions so you better keep that in mind."

I nodded seriously and wrote down his tips on my small flip notebook.

He saw me taking down notes and laughed loudly. I stopped and looked at him, confused. "Wow, you must be really desperate. Did something happen to you two? Are you plotting your revenge?"

Revenge? For what? I blushed, suddenly remembering the lesson from last week. Oh, no. "No!" I almost shouted. "Besides, I have nothing else to do. What else do you expect me to do?"

He squinted his eyes at me in suspicion. "There are various ways to tease a devil. In your case, since you're learning seduction, why don't you put the lessons you've learned so far to the test? It's great practice too!"

It's not like I'll ever use them in Heaven. Or ever at all. I shrugged. "Not bad. But remember, these lessons are going to be invalid for my personal use once I go back."

He nodded and looked at me with serious eyes. "I know. But what if you meet someone you like? You need to know how to seduce him."

I snorted and almost laughed. "Like that will ever happen. I'm incapable of love because I'm an angel, remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

What happens if an angel kills a devil? Is that even possible? If so, what will happen to the angel? Will the angel be punished? What kind of punishments does Heaven have? How often do they punish angels who committed "sins"?

A warm touch on my shoulder brings me back to reality. I freeze and look to my left at the angel. She looks up at me with curiosity in her brown eyes.

"What's up with you?" She asks and pulls her hand away. I can still feel the warmth she left behind.

"Why?"

"You were talking to yourself," she takes a few steps back from me and sits on one of the chairs around the dining table. She grabs one of the apples from the basket in the middle of the table and bites into it.

I put down the sponge I'm still holding and rinse my soapy hands. Searching for a kitchen towel, I find one and rub my hands dry. Once done, I face her, leaning my butt against the kitchen sink.

"Did you hear what I was saying?" I suddenly panic, realizing she must have heard what I said. I do that a lot, thinking out loud. I hate it, but it's a horrible beauty mark I can't destroy.

Max shakes her head and squints her eyes at me. I notice her hair is getting longer. Long hair suits her perfectly. "You're not creating curses, are you?"

Relieved, I chuckle. "I'm a devil, not a witch. Any plans for today?"

She puts on her thinking face and stops eating her apple. "I do actually. But I need your help." Something twinkles in her brown eyes.

What is she planning? "Help you with what?"

She turns her eyes at me and smiles. "It's a secret."

I arch an eyebrow. Okay, I'm officially suspicious. "I'm awesome with secrets, you know."

Taking her last bite of the apple, she stands up from her seat and winks at me. "What was it you said? 'Don't be obvious.'"

Now I get it. I cross my arms and smirk at her. "Should I expect something spontaneous?"

"Don't get your hopes up, devil," she teases and walks away.

This should be interesting.

* * *

><p>While I wait for her to finish changing her clothes, I plop down on my couch and think of ways to turn this surprise of hers against her. It's always fun when you turn the tables against the original conspiracist.<p>

Before I could even think of one, she bursts from my room wearing the simplest outfit of skinny jeans and a shirt. Somehow she looks sexy with just those. Hell, she could wear a sack and I'll still find her very attractive.

Angels. They drive you insane to the bone.

I nod at her outfit and give her a thumbs-up. She grins and does a turn. I choke and try to cover it up with the back of my hand. Damn it.

"Ready?" She walks in front of me and reaches out her hand.

I take her hand and haul myself up in one motion. She loses her balance, and for a second I think she might fall forward into my arms. I change my stance to get ready but she gets a grip of herself and stands straight.

So close.

"I'm ready to suffer through whatever beautiful nightmare you have in store for me," I answer, making no move to put a distance between us. I could just raise my hand and grab her. _And then do what?_

She takes a few steps backward and grins wickedly at me. "You'll love it. I have a feeling you will."

The angel then turns her back to me and walks toward the front door.

I start to follow her and ask, "Where are we going first?"

She replies once she's outside. "The roof, of course." Another wicked smile from the angel.

Roof?

* * *

><p>Turns out she prepared some kind of a picnic for just the two of us. Is there such a thing as a midnight picnic? It's already 12:03 AM.<p>

She opens the door leading to the roof and both of us smile immediately. I stop for a second to admire the cityscape. It's amazing how the city is still brightly lit even though it's already a new day. Does darkness even exist in this city? Why all the lights?

"Hey," Max calls out, who is now sitting on a large navy blue blanket (where did she get that?) and waving me over.

This totally feels like a date. Somehow with that sudden realization, my palms start to sweat and I immediately hide them inside my back jean pockets. I walk over to her side and don't sit.

I stare down at her and she looks up. _This is not a date, right?_ Max pats the empty space beside her and I turn my gaze to that. _Why am I acting like a virginal Earthling teenager?_

Mentally yelling curses in my mind, I finally settle myself beside her. I try to put a distance between us but it's impossible since the blanket isn't wide enough to make it happen. I curse again mentally as I try to not touch her with my arm or leg. I find it hard to focus when I'm touching her.

A few seconds of silence soon follows as we both stare up the sky. Too bad all we can see is darkness since the lights of stars cannot penetrate the thick air pollution of the city. Too bad, indeed.

But the moon manages to outdo herself since she's the only bright light dominiting the midnight sky. I suddenly feel at ease that I start to lean back on my elbows, not breaking my gaze at the moon.

There is no daytime in Hell. Just a few rays of the Sun are seen in Hell's sky; it's almost the equivalent of dawn here on Earth. Close, but no cigar.

"Max," I finally say. She tilts her head down to look at me. "Why are we here?"

Out in the corner of my eye, I see her smile. Another wicked smile. "I want to put your lessons to the test."

Surprised, I pull myself up and look down at her wide-eyed. "What?"

She doesn't answer for a second and instead puts her hands on my shoulders to push me back down on my elbows. "Yes, I want to test your lessons." I have no choice but lean back on my elbows again because all the energy in my body dissipated from her answer.

I'm so powerless right now that I don't bother to flick away her hands on my shoulders. "Why?" is all I could manage since my brain decided to become irrational for the moment.

She finally removes her hands and crosses her arms on her chest. "What, I can't?"

I blink and shake my head. "Yes. I mean no. What I'm saying is, you don't look the type who's going to use seduction in their future job assignment." She doesn't! She's exactly the kind of angel who would rather spend her Saturday night drinking tea than go out with males and flirt with them.

She shakes her head, as if disappointed but I notice a familiar twinkle in her brown eyes. "Well, screw you and your stereotypes. I'm going to practice your lessons."

"With who?"

"You. Who else?" She says this statement as if it's the most natural thing in the universe.

Again, I'm dumbfounded. I open my mouth to counter her words but nothing comes out. Removing my elbows underneath me, I lie down on the blanket-clad concrete roof and press my palms on my eyes.

This is not happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

It's funny just looking at him in distress. See, this is why I wanted to tease him in the first place. I want to see him in distress, conflicted, and confused.

I want him to experience what I feel whenever he explains/acts out his lessons: distressed, conflicted, and confused.

Mentally, I list out the lessons he taught me plus the 2 lessons Iggy provided. Since I finished the first lesson, I move on to the second: always have an advantage.

He's laid down beside me, hands still over his eyes. I suddenly feel nervous because I've never done something like this before. Passion is generally not included in most of my daily tests. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and to gather some confidence. I'm very proud so this will be a blow on my pride if this test goes out of hand.

Reaching out my hand, I cover one of his hands and try to pull it away from his eyes. Surprisingly, it's easy to pry his hand off his eye so I guess he still hasn't gotten a grip on what's really happening.

Since I'm looming over him, I stare down at him as his dark eye stares back at me. A few rays of the moonlight spotlights one side of his face, leaving the other dark and shrouded in mystery.

"'Always have an advantage'," I whisper softly and watch as my hand involuntary moves away from his hand and to his face. My fingers trace his accentuated face and marvel over his features: the graceful curve of his eyebrow, the long and thick lashes crowning his dark brown eye, his straight nose, his sharp cheekbone, and his lips providing color in his monochromatic facade.

His other hand slowly pulls away, exposing the other side of his face. My fingers on his lips move as his lips quirk up into a smirk.

"So what are you going to do?" He asks, almost daring me.

Dare accepted. I let the nail of my index finger to graze over his lower lip. Moving lower, my nail scrapes over his chin then downwards to his Adam's apple, which seems to trembling at the moment. My nail stops in the middle of his collar bone and starts to make little circles.

Still, I don't dare myself to look at his eyes. Who know what's going on in those eyes of his. You can practically talk with your eyes, you know.

Lesson three is ringing in my mind because how do you show off your legs while wearing jeans? But lesson four makes up for it since I'm wearing skinny jeans and because of that, my legs are as prominent while still clad in denim as opposed to bare to the wind. Seductive?

Shifting my posture, I drape one of my legs over his, remove my hand on his collar bone, and use that hand to lean back.

"An angel seducing a devil? What a rare sight, indeed," the devil comments and chuckles low.

I want to slap him for his sarcasm but I squelch that down. Leaning down my head down, I whisper in his ear, "Want to see something even rarer?"

See, lesson five and six go perfectly with each other. It's like the perfect fighting combo to knock out your opponent.

Finally, his latest lesson. I've been dreading this since I'm not really a fan of witnessing intense emotions. If eyes are the mirrors to your soul, eyes are also the windows to your emotions. You know someone is angry where they are glaring at you. What are tears for if you're not sad or happy?

Eyes, everyone. The expression in your eyes tells what you feel.

I pull back and force myself to look at his dark eyes. The intensity is... overwhelming. I've never seen quite an emotion that intense in my entire lifetime. Maybe it's because I've always lived in Heaven and never bothered to visit anywhere else.

But I don't look away, despite the intesity. Hopefully my eyes are reflecting what I'm currently feeling: a large order of nervousness with a side of tingling exhilaration.

"What's even rarer than an angel dabbling in seduction?" Fang asks, the emotions in his eyes dancing from amusement to being serious. His Adam's apple just bobbed up and down quickly.

Grinning wickedly, I answer his question with another question.

"How about an angel kissing a devil?"

The burning flash of fire in his mysterious eyes is the very answer I was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's another cliffhanger. So close! Don't worry. I will try to update as soon as possible because I know you would DIE to know what happens next. This might be the only chapter where the lesson is self-taught rather than Fang or Iggy teaching it. RnR?**


	10. Lesson 9

**A/N: Okay, who wanted Fax to kiss? Don't be ashamed! RAISE YOUR HAND.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons 9: Always smell nice.<strong>

**Fang**

What is a kiss? Any way you think of it, a kiss is still very sacred. It's only done between lovers, right? Wait. Is it only exclusively for couples?

Is it when two pairs of lips touch? Is it the process where one person tastes their partner? Could it be as simple as a peck on the cheek?

A kiss can be friendly, like between a parent and child. A kiss can be intimate, like between two lovers. A kiss can be sexual, with the use of tongues.

An accidental kiss is... what?

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I've never been familiar with kissing. I'm an angel, remember? But just because I am doesn't mean I'm incapable of kissing. I've done it a number of times but all those experiences left me... sort of blank.

We angels can experience love too. Our love is not as passionate and fiery as those devils. When those devils love, they _love_. No kidding. When it comes to love, it's serious business to them.

I don't really know what happens if an angel and a devil fall in love with each other and I don't really want to know. Ignorance is one of the few pleasures I've decided to keep to myself and not for others to see.

As for kissing, I've heard from rumors that a devil's kiss will leave you wanting more. It's a sign that you are ruined forever.

But kissing... That's the area I'm most inexperienced of. I've dated, several times in fact. But most of the outcomes of those dates didn't end up with me receiving a kiss.

Oh, I wanted to. I wanted to experience the Kiss. Yes, the one with the capital K. I've overheard several angels back in Heaven who talked about their Kisses.

The Kiss is wonderfully amazing. Enlightening. Eye-opening to otherwordly possibilities. Sweetly painful. A breath of fresh air. La-di-da giggles.

Something forbidden.

To be honest, those angels ended up... not in Heaven anymore. I don't know what happened to them but I can tell you it had something to do with that Kiss. Ruined, ruined, ruined. That's what they are now. Possibly.

What should I do? I'm going crazy here!

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

Angels. Angels are just so... Enticing. Phenomenal. Something else. You just can't help but push their buttons and show them the world outside their boxes.

You want, you want, you want. Everything you have ever imagined of doing; you just want to do it to those angels.

They're like _tabula rasa_. Blank canvases that you just can't help but draw on. There's just something about a blank space that makes you want to shape it from your imagination.

Forbidden. They're definitely that.

Devils and angels have never really lived together. Just look at how far Hell and Heaven are from each other; they both occupy the ends of the spectrum. You're either here or there. You're either left or right.

The best pleasures in life is going against what is forbidden. Once you go destroy that forbidden "paradise", you find exhiliration. An indescribable euphoria of pure rebellion. Why do you think Earthlings do drugs or break their own rules?

So once the angel whispered that damned question in my ear, did you think I would be reasonable? Did you think I would pull away and act like a gentleman?

I'm a devil. Devils don't back away from challenges once they see one.

Once I saw those rosy lips spread into a curve of invitation, I couldn't help it. I just couldn't.

I bit her. I bit her lower lip.

And she slapped me. Damn, could she slap.

It's the worst day of my entire existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

WHY? Why would you bite a person's lip when they're practically BEGGING to be kissed?

WHY DID YOU BITE MY LIP, YOU GORGEOUS BASTARD? I wanted you to kiss me! I wanted you to ravish me with those sexy lips of yours!

Ruined. My dream Kiss is ruined. Destroyed. Pounded viciously by a thousand pairs of elephant feet. Flushed down the drain together with last night's deep-fried tofu cubes.

I'm so angry right now that I can't even think of anything good. All I want to do is kill that bastard and rip him apart into bloody devil bits. So frustrated! I just want to break down and cry and throw a tantrum.

I feel like an Earthling child sobbing because they didn't get the gift they wanted for Christmas. I wanted my Kiss, not a bite on my lower lip. It wasn't even a sexy nibble! It was the kind of bite you use dig into that Baconator. YES, mouth wide-open, teeth bared, and all!

I don't think I can take it anymore. I don't want to continue these lessons anymore.

* * *

><p>An hour before the sunrise, I woke up and ran out of his apartment. Sprinting up several flights of stairs to the roof, I kicked the door leading to the roof and unleashed my wings.<p>

It has been many weeks since I unfurled my wings to their full length. I walked towards the edge of the roof and sat down, my legs dangling over the edge. After my heart rate slowed down to normal, I began to feel relax so I leaned back and laid down on my back.

Staring up the predawn sky, I closed my eyes. So relaxed am I that all of my dilemmas poured out of me and the rush of emotions flooding inside made me dizzy. Hurt, confusion, frustration; my Heaven-influenced brain couldn't take it all.

Pretty soon I have a hankering headache. This was my first time experiencing something like this. Never have I felt more than one emotion in a single time frame. I vowed never to feel this way again.

My angel senses started tingling so I slowly sat up, rubbing my temples to ease the pain. I opened my eyes and stared out into the horizon where flickers of sunlight started popping out.

_You better pick up, you crazy angel, _I thought and sent it to Nudge. (We don't have "smartphones" in Heaven. We use the old-fashioned telepathy to call each other. You know what, Earthlings don't even have telepathy. Let me rephrase that.)

As soon as the first rays of the sun eased out, I heard Nudge's mental voice.

_Max? What is it? Did something happen?"_

Half-relieved and half-annoyed, I replied, _"Well, duh. I don't wake up this early to inquire about your daily life."_

She giggled. I smiled too at the sound. God, I missed her laugh. _"So what happened? Did you learn anything about seduction?"_

I really wanted to reply sarcastically but I knew that once I did that, this conversation would turn into an hour long speech. _"Of course I did. You don't trust my studying skills?"_

_"So what happened? Tell me! I'm going crazy here!"_

_"I can't do this anymore. I've had it with these lessons. I want to go back."_

She gasped. _"What? No! You promised you'll help me!"_

I sighed. _"I know I did, Nudge. It's just... I'm so frustrated about the devil who's giving me the lessons!"_

_"Don't tell me... Did you two kiss?"_

My reply was immediate. Perhaps a little too quickly._ "What? NO! Why would you think that?"_

_"Well, whenever someone wants to quit doing something, they usually blame their partner saying they're frustrating. That usually means you've either fallen in love or you're thinking thoughts of death and is resisting."_

_"Well you can get it through your mind that I have not fallen for him and never will. Besides, it's true! I'm tired of him!"_

Now she's the one who sighed_. "Okay, what did he do?"_

_"Like I'd tell you, missy. I'm going back. I think I've learned enough lessons to teach you about the basics of seduction."_

_"No! I want you to learn everything! I don't just want to learn the basics; I want to learn everything there is to know about seduction!"_

_"If you wanted to learn everything in the first place, why am I here then? Why aren't you the one taking the lessons from him? Why should it be me?"_

_"Because you promised, Max! You promised!"_ I swear I heard a stutter there.

That was not the reason I was looking for. _"Nudge, you know you're going to have to tell me the truth one day."_

_"I will! I will! Just not today... So please, don't leave now. I'm begging you. Please learn all the lessons. ALL."_

_ "Just one more month. That's it."_

_"Thank you! I promise I will tell you why it had to be you."_

_"I'm taking your word on that, Nudge. Don't think I would forget."_

_"Yes! Okay, I have to go. I have cleaning duties for today."_

_"Fine. And double-check the places you've cleaned. This is why you haven't had an advancement for the past six months."_

_"Whatever, Mother! Bye!"_

I dropped my head into my hands and shook my head. I really wanted to go home. What am I going to do when I face the devil?

The art of seduction complicates a lot of things... Damn it!

"WHY?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The hungry squawks of pigeons answered my call. Well, then.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I'm ready to die. I spent the last four hours mentally preparing myself for death. I'm ready and not afraid.

The front door opens and the angel comes in, sweaty and breathless. In her sleeping attire. With her beautiful wings unfurled and practically sparkling to be seen.

Suddenly a gunshot rings out in my chest and my heartbeat sprints to a decathlon. (This really has got to stop. It's getting annoying.)

Since I'm already sitting in the living room when she came in, I ask her, "Where did you go?" I woke up this morning and she wasn't in her usual throne in the kitchen island.

Max takes a few deep breaths before facing me. Slowly, she folds her wings back and stretches her arms over her head. "Um, I went for a... run. Out in the park," she replies, still avoiding to look at me.

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "At four-thirty in the morning? With your wings out in the open?"

She waves a hand at me. "Please; I'm not that stupid. I put a glamour on them so that no Earthling can see them. Like I'd ever make a mistake!" She walks over to the loveseat and lets out a groan.

Now interested, I pull off the pillow on my stomach and face her. I straighten myself on the couch that I'm practically on the edge of the seat. "Why are you so tired? I thought it's hard for you to get tired once you start running."

She shakes her head and waves a finger at me. "I thought so too. But then I remembered I'm here on Earth, where the air is heavier and more polluted than in Heaven. After the first mile I was practically wheezing, trying to get a breath of fresh air."

I really couldn't relate to her story since I don't like running. Or any kind of exercising. So I stand up and go to the kitched to get her a glass of cold water. Once I got that, I walk back to the living room, only to see her already sprawled out on the couch.

I smirk and gently put down the glass on my crappy coffee table. I kneel down in front of the couch, to the side where her head is smushed between two throw pillows. Reaching out a hand, I slowly shake her awake.

"What?" is what I managed to hear so I shake her some more. Finally, she turns her head and looks at me. Her red-rimmed eyes and tired expression strike through my Anxiety Machine.

I reach out behind me for the glass. "Drink this," I say and watch her sit up. She takes the glass from me and greedily drinks the water in just five swallows.

She hands the glass back and says, "Thanks. I really needed that." She flashes me a tired smile and grabs one of the throw pillow. She hugs the pillow tight while folding her knees to her chest.

I sigh and once again put away the glass on the table. I stand up from my kneeling position and decided to sit down next to her.

Relaxing next to her, I grab her before she could fall forward on her face. I pull down her head so she's using my shoulder as her pillow.

"You have such a bony shoulder, Fang," she murmurs as her eyes start to close. I chuckle and wrap my arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. "Stop laughing! It hurts my head!"

I chuckle some more but stop when she punches my gut. I try not to double over in pain and instead endure it by breathing through my clenched teeth.

A few minutes of silence pass and I check to see if she's asleep. So I turn my head to look at her but she stares back at me with curious eyes. Don't always rely on deep breathing whenever you check to see if someone is asleep.

"Do you know why men love cuddling?" I ask her in a low voice.

She slowly shakes her head. Max yawns and nudges me to answer.

"Men love that particular essence of pure woman. Not tainted by perfume or artifical smells. Just _her_. A mouthwatering spice secreted by a woman in her cleanest form."

Max raises her head off my shoulder and stares at me. "Do you feel like that too?"

I shrug, temporarily depressed when she pulled away. "Sure, I guess. Though I'm not really the hugger type."

She laughs and puts her head back down on my shoulder. Happy, I smirk down at her. "To conclude, don't always wear perfume. Too much perfume puts men off sometimes."

"But we women always have to smell nice; is that what you're saying?"

That question has a very easy, DUH answer. "Well, yeah. Who would hug a woman who hasn't washed herself for three days?"

"So tell me honestly. What was the best woman essence you've ever 'smelled'? Not to say that you smell women on a daily basis or that you have a woman essence fetish."

I laugh. "None. Well, there were some who smelled fine. Not really memorable."

"Do you remember one, though?"

"There was one Earthling who smelled like peaches. I don't even like peaches that much."

I feel her glare on the side of my face. "Can you tell me what I smell like?"

My head sharply turns to her. "You want me to smell you? Do you really want me to do that?" I suddenly remember the worst crime I have ever done. Oh, the shame.

She also remembers it because her brown eyes turn cold and she pulls away. "Right, about that. Do you want to say something about that?"

I clear my throat because my heart suddenly renders me unable to swallow. "I'm sorry I... _bit _your lip. I-I... I just-" She raises a hand so I stop.

"Good enough. Now tell me what I smell like."

I'm speechless. I didn't know angels can easily forgive. I thought they were the type who would hold a grudge for eternity. "That's it?" I ask, since I can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that she so easily forgave me.

She crosses her arms and stares hard at me. "What? You wanted a more humiliating, more emotionally painful punishment? I could make you dance naked in the middle of the park while holding a sign that says-"

I vigorously shake my head. "No, definitely not."

"Good. The essence?"

"Why are you so interested with that? You smell fine!"

"I wanna know what my essence is! Now tell me!" She looks so cute when she slams her foot down like a child. Oh, Max...

I mirror her posture by also crossing my arms across my chest. I slowly lean down so we are mere inches away from each other. I take one long deep breath and exhale slowly through my nostrils.

All I smell is her. Her, her, her. Intoxicating angel.

"Cherry blossoms blooming on the first day of spring. That mild cherry fragrance dancing in the breeze. Of course, I can only smell that essence if I literally stick my nose into your neck and take a whiff."

Her face turns the exact same shade of the cherry blossoms. "No, my neck is not for your nose-y functions." She even covers up her neck to emphasize her point.

I raise a brow at her. "I thought you wanted me to know your essence, Max." Really. How can this stubborn angel be so shy when it comes to skinship?

She swallows loudly. I heard it! "I didn't know you had to use your nose and glue it to my neck just to know my essence. Nevermind!"

Max starts to stand up but I capture her arms and pull her down. "No, no. A promise is a promise. I'll tell you what your essence is. It's the least I can do after doing _that_."

She shakes her head. "No need! I really don't want to know now!" she exclaims, while trying to pull away from my grasp.

But I don't listen to her and stick my nose into her slender neck. She squeaks cutely and tries to push me away. I smile at her discomfort.

I trail my nose up and down on one side of her neck. "Fang," she whispers, discomfort clearly ringing in her voice.

The tip of my nose traces her jawline. She won't stop squirming! I mentally sigh, sad I have to finish this too early.

I end my "inspection" by lightly pressing my lips on her cheek. I pull away and remove my hands from her arms.

"You really smell like cherry blossoms."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No Fax kiss. Who knows? Next chapter there might be a kissing scene. I'd even go as far and say... a _hot _kissing scene? RnR?**


	11. Lesson 10

**A/N: For some reason, I had a hard time writing this chapter. It's my fault for saying that empty promise. Empty promises should have their own font, so does sarcasm. I should start a petition on that. Anyway, because of you all my dearest readers, the pressure of your anticipation for the Fax kiss is quashing me like when the sans-culottes quashed the French nobility and monarchy during the French Revolution. Ruthless and unexpectedly painful. You guys really put me in the spotlight for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 10: Be bold for once.<strong>

**Max**

"Be honest with me, Max," Iggy seriously said, his chin perched on top of his linked fingers. Oh, no. Another one of his "serious" discussions is coming. I can never take them seriously because, well... They're from Iggy. How can you take someone seriously with a name like Iggy?

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I sighed and asked, "What now?" I could barely conceal the boredom snaking through my voice.

"Have you fallen for the bastard?" There. He asked the million-dollar question. I choked on my raspberry tea.

Iggy didn't even burst into his usual annoying fit. He must be really serious. I shook my head to answer his question. "Oh, God. Never!"

A crease showed between his eyebrows. He separated his fingers and dropped his face on his hands. "Confused, so confused. Then will you care to explain why Fang is acting like the world has finally caught up with him and he's found the need to act like a drunken idiot because he's become hopeless?"

What? Hopeless? He was totally fine three days ago, when he gave me that... kiss in the cheek. (I'm acting like a virginal woman who has never been French-kissed. What's sad about it is it's true.)

"I don't know!" I answered, because I for sure would never tell Iggy about the kiss the devil gave me days ago. It's too intimate a subject to share to an immature devil like him. "He was fine three days ago!"

He waved a finger at me. "It's all you. I'm pretty sure you had something to do with his current mood."

Unable to say anything back, I handed him his cup of The Blacker Demon. He took a huge gulp of it without even looking at it. "Just drink all your woes away," I said in a sing-songy voice while he finished his Blacker Demon.

"You know, he only has 10 lessons to teach you," Iggy burped and put down his cup with a loud thud. "Not including the suggestions I gave you."

"So he has three more to teach me?"

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you ever going to tell him the real reason?" Suggesting from the seriousness in his pale blue eyes, he must be really worried for Fang.

I sighed, a sudden headache stabbing my temples. I rubbed my temples and answered his question. "Of course I have to. Since you've known him for a long time, how do you think will he react?"

Iggy really thought about it and then grinned at me, his first since the past hour. "Oh, you can expect a good reaction from him. He'll take it well. Now you better tell him. I want the old, cranky bastard back."

His answer was a bit vague and I became suspicious. Hm.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

Iggy on a caffeine rush is not a pretty sight. Watching it is a disappointment to all devils.

"I HAD TOO MUCH COFFEE," Iggy chants while doing the shuffle dance in the middle of my living room. He's pushed my crappy coffee table to a corner and has spent the last fifteen minutes dancing and singing in his awful screechy voice.

Here I am, watching Iggy from the kitchen do an awful impression of the Dothraki man warrior from Game of Thrones.

"DOTHRAKI MAN WARRIOR!" He shouts and then lets out a grunt. Oh, hell no. "Husband to the mother of dragons!" Iggy finishes off his humiliating exhibition with (not one, but) two fists pumps in the air.

"I want to die," I mutter underneath my breath and turn my eyes away.

"I'm sure we all do," Max comments from beside me. I turn my head at her and nod. The angel grins and then takes a sip of her iced tea.

"Be a doll and shut him up, will you?" I desperately ask Max. Really. Nothing can stop Iggy when he's in his rush. NOTHING.

She stares at me blankly, her lips still on her glass rim. "This is my first time witnessing this in the wild. You want_ me _to shut him up? Shouldn't you do that?"

I sigh loudly and leave Max's side to stop Iggy. Iggy finally stopped his madness and is now sitting down on the couch, a magazine on his hands. I proceed to stand in front of him.

Before I can even open my mouth to yell at him, Iggy says the first word. "Why are you so distracting, Fang? I'm trying to read here and you're, like, shouting and dancing!" He even waves the magazine to my face. I can feel annoyance heating up all over me. How dare he say that? What gave him the right? "Right, Max?" Iggy asks Max, who's suddenly behind me.

Max's quick yes only worsens my annoyance tenfold. I glare at her for making things worse.

She shrugs and flashes me a smirk. "Glaring at me won't help resolve this problem," She lightly taps my shoulders. "Get to it!"

By the time I get back to Iggy, he's already sprawled all over the couch, mouth wide open and all. Max peers at Iggy over my right shoulder.

"Wow," she says, true enthrallment thrilling in her voice. She turns her head at me. "That is why I will never drink The Blacker Demon. I'd die before you see me end up like him."

She pulls away before I can even say a comeback. So close.

"Hey," I say to capture her attention. She perks up from her drink. "Wanna go outside? It's actually nice out." Finally a day where I won't be sizzled by the sun.

She ponders over my suggestion for a second. "Can we just stay here?"

Is this the same angel I've been with for the past few months? The angel I've come to know is actually crazy with power and wants things to go her way. Since when did she become... lazy?

"Just kidding!" My heart stops for a second. What is this? Torment Fang Day? She must have seen my annoyance because she stands beside me and rubs my biceps. "Poor you! Come on! Let's go outside!"

"Fine." My annoyance hasn't assuaged just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I feel sorry for him. Not that I care, but being a devil in probation and then live with an unpredictable nightmare of an Iggy must suck. Poor Fang.

But I have to push that pity moment aside and cheer the devil up. Having spent the last hour enduring a nightmare who is Iggy, Fang must be annoyed to the point where he's wanting to break someone just to end it.

So I brought him up here to the roof. Which is a bad idea since the roof is the scene of the crime and all I could remember is that almost-kiss incident. Shoot.

I look over to the devil standing beside me. His poker face is so good since I can't tell what he must be thinking of. Hopefully not that almost kiss. I study him for a second, taking in his rather relaxed stance for a devil burning in anger. He has his hands stuck inside his back jean pockets and he's sort of leaning back. He looks more like an Earthling model posing for a photoshoot than seething in anger.

"Done checking me out, angel?" Fang immediately asks and I turn away, blushing. Peeking at him at the corner of my eye, I can see he still hasn't destroyed his peaceful stance and is still staring into the horizon.

"Is it safe to ask if you're still angry?" I ask in return. It's almost six PM and the two of us are taking in the last remnants of the setting sun. Sunsets always make me feel at ease; that's why I took him here to the roof, hoping his mood turn back to normal.

I hear him snort. "Who said I was angry? Annoyed, for sure. But never angry."

I almost sigh in relief. I have a feeling witnessing Fang be angry would be like asking for your death. I don't want to see that at all.

Before I can suggest to go back to his apartment, he asks another question. "You never having a good kiss was a lie, right?"

Confused, I answer, "I've been kissed before. Though I've never had the kind of kiss you described before."

Fang nods, then turns his head at me, looking at me with serious dark eyes. "It's true, then? Fair enough."

"What's the sudden peak of interest on my kissing experiences?" I ask curiously.

Instead of answering, he throws another confusing question. "Wanna try kissing?"

Taken aback, I blink a few times. "What?"

He takes a deep breath before answering. "Don't you want to know what happens if a devil and an angel kiss?"

"Well, y-yeah," I stutter. "I guess. It crossed my mind. But I don't really want to experience it."

He raises a brow at me. "You, the girl who's willing to do anything just to satisfy her curiosity?"

I blush and turn away from his gaze. Why did he have to ask the first question? Now I feel weird all over.

"It can't be bad." Fang nudges my side with his elbow. "Come on. Be bold for once."

A faint burst of annoyance pricks me when I hear his last comment. I turn my head back at him and glare. "Fine. Wanna try kissing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

Our eyes meet for a moment and I'm enchanted. I gently slip my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"Come closer to me," she says in a low voice, sweetly trilling in my ears.

"This isn't so bad," I jokingly say to ease the awkwardness. Max chuckles low in her throat. Whoa.

"Can I do the first move?" Max asks, hooking her thumbs in my back jean pockets.

I smirk. "Of course not. Men always comes first."

"What happened to the saying 'Ladies first'?" She asks this with a taunt in her voice.

"That's an Earthling saying. Doesn't apply to us otherwordly creatures."

She shakes her head. "Now that's a big bag of bull-" I press a finger between her lips to shut her up. She throws me a look of annoyance.

"I'll kiss you now," I immediately lean my head down, enough to be a mere centimeters away from each other. She blinks rapidly. "Sorry in advance for what my mouth taste like."

We kiss. I merely press my lips against hers, to which nothing special (or deadly) happened. I pull away slightly and we both have the same confused looks on our faces.

"Maybe you should-" She starts to suggest. I nod immediately. The second time I give her a kiss one doesn't give to an angel like her.

This time I don't brush my lips against hers; instead I coax her to open her mouth by licking her lower lip and introduce her with expertise to the sinful bliss of French kisses.

Surprisingly, Max catches on quickly and pretty soon I'm doing who's shivering and wanting more. Determined to take control once again, I slip my hand to the small of her back and pull her ever closer to me. I dive inside, a ravenous battle of tongues.

I've never had kissing session like this. This kiss came from somewhere deep inside me that had been impatient and frustrated in the last few weeks, as I'd restrained myself to not do anything inappropriate to her.

Max's lips taste faintly of the raspberry tea she drank earlier. I also realize that Max's kissing me back with a desirous fervor that makes me hungry for more as our tongues meet. I pull away slightly to breathe.

My control almost slips as I stare at her. Her reddened lips are slightly open, her brown eyes twinkling alight with high spirits.

"Wow," I murmur.

She nods in agreement. "Wow indeed."

I grin and pull her away from me. I take a step back and then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Max slaps my shoulder. "Stop it!" I look over just to see her blushing profusely.

I will myself to calm down, and when I do, I lean a hand on her shoulder. "Damn you to hell and back," I say in a hoarse voice. "That was-"

She flicks my hand away. "You have no right to curse at me! I should be the one doing that!"

I shake my head. "It was a good curse. And you're an angel; you can't curse." She snorts then throws me a look. "Looks like nothing happened."

Max doesn't say anything and starts to walk back to the apartment. "Well, that was a waste of time."

I jog to her side. Max opens the door and proceeds down. "A waste of time? Really?"

"Nothing happened! I was expecting something-"

"Spontaneous? Deadly?" I offer.

Her elbow sticks out from behind her and makes contact with my stomach. I almost double over in pain.

"You never know! We might actually be cursed!" I try to say this without sounding scared.

I hear her unladylike snort. "Like that could happen."

Max is underestimating the power of Heaven and Hell. I'm genuinely scared for my life now. And hers too.

And I just had the kiss of a lifetime!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To further enjoy Iggy's humiliating scene, I suggest you watch these YouTube videos where I got the phrases from so you can see the scene the same way as I do:**

**1. Introducing Wonderful Adventure Now Korea: Bloopers! (starting from 0:29)**

**2. Kpop Music Mondays: B.A.P. "Warrior" Bloopers! (starting from 0:59)**

**Oh, sorry if this sounds late, but Happy Summer! RnR?**


	12. Lesson 11

**A/N: I've been thinking. I have contemplated this for a while now. I will put a hiatus on chapter stories and Maximum Ride fanfics for the time being. I'm not sure if that's going to be permanent (hopefully not), but you never know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 11: If all else fails, tell him the truth.<strong>

**Fang**

Emotional declarations are always corny, whether they be love confessions or I-cheated-on-you declarations. Your fingers just instinctively curl into fists, don't they? I don't think there is a way to make any confession _not _corny. Can being blunt work? The shorter the better?

I'll let you in for a little secret: I'm not actually a Seduction guru. Never have been. So why didn't I tell Max this? I don't know the reason myself. I was bored and I needed to pass time? I like playing with vulnerable angels?

I stopped using my head since I got probated (Is that a word? Am I using it right?). Clearly I did something wrong to piss Lucifer off and receive a six-month probation on Earth.

Let me tell you, I hate Earth. Never liked this world. Earth is supposed to be the middle ground of good and evil. But in my opinion, it's more evil than it is good. I feel sorry for all the treehuggers, the peacemakers, and the doctors who spend their entire lives trying to make a better Earth. Yeah, that's not gonna happen. If anything, Earth is becoming more evil by the second.

So, I told myself, why the heck not become a seduction guru? WHY NOT? (Kids, don't ever ask that question. You will either kill yourself or someone else.) I've been on dates. I kissed some girls. I said, let's use whatever knowledge I have in romance to help or more likely destroy some helpless angel.

Damn, did I embrace roleplaying as a guru. Just days later, _I _thought I was an expert in love and dating. Iggy's advices were wrong and mine were right. Do you know how awesome that made me feel? I wasn't bored anymore; I was having fun roleplaying with an angel.

Then, things started to go downhill. The angel became _her_. _She _became... not my playmate anymore. Things started to become serious between us that a brush of fingertips brought tingles down my spine. A one-second eye contact became too much for me.

I would wake up the morning after I "taught" her a lesson gasping but also feeling guilty as hell. I wasn't a guru; I was just a random devil. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth.

I'm so evil; fuck me, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

I was surprised to see the devil drinking his demonic beverage. Well, that's not the one that's surprising. It's the fact that he's awake before me that had my jaw falling before I even knew it.

I lengthened my walking stride and was beside him in three seconds flat. I must have given him a look of pure ignorance (and maybe scared him) because he choked on his Blacker Demon. Like full-on choke: tendrils of coffee on his jaw, his nostrils running with the liquid, his black eyes red and wet.

I couldn't be any happier.

"What's wrong with you?" Fang almost yelled the question at me. He turned his face away from me and used the sleeve of his gray shirt to wipe off the coffee on his nose and jaw.

I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face me. He coughed before giving in to my super strength. "Why are you awake?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed the corners dry. "I can't be? Goodness."

My lips curled. I was enjoying this too much. I took the mug from his hand and put it down on the counter. I took it to myself to cleanly wipe his face because really, he can't even be thorough with that? I used the sleeves of my jacket to wipe his all-too-smooth face.

He must have been enjoying the feeling of my hands on his face because he suddenly opened his dark eyes and all I saw was desire.

Why that of all things at five in the morning?

Immediately, I dropped my hands and hid them behind my back. A corner of his lips perked up. I narrowed my eyes when I caught it.

The devil...

My hands decided to reappear and wrapped around my hips. "Enjoying yourself?"

He half-grinned a wicked one. "Immensely."

I took hold of his coffee and moved to throw it down the drain, but his arm somehow snaked out and pulled me away from the sink before a drop could even fall.

"No, no, no, no, no. NO. You don't have the right to throw my precious coffee away," Fang said too quickly while whisking me away from the kitchen itself. I tried to wriggle to get out of his grasp, but when he saw that his coffee was threatening to succumb to the promises of gravity, he growled in my ear, "Stop moving."

I stopped, merely because I was getting hot from his breath on my ear. He sighed in relief and removed his arm around me. Taking the coffee from my hand, he walked around me and sat down on the couch.

I suddenly felt cold without his arm to warm me up. That's ridiculous. I immediately remember the reason why I woke up early.

"I have to talk to you," I said with a serious tone as I took up the seat next to him. He turned his face, still drinking. He put it down and moistened his lips. My eyes immediately stared at his tongue.

"I have to talk to you as well."

I mentally slapped myself. "Well, you can go first," I motioned with my hands, as if to give him the podium.

He shook his head. "You go first. Ladies go first."

I flicked his ear. "Don't give me that garbage. You, who practically said that saying does not apply to us otherwordly creatures"

Still rubbing his red ear, he threw me another wicked grin. "So you remember?"

I slammed my hands on the table in frustration. "Just tell me what you were going to say."

He grabbed my hands before I slammed them down again and further hurting them. "Okay. How about we both say it at the same time?"

I squinted my eyes at him. I still don't quite trust him.

"At the count of three, we both say it. I promise I won't fake it." Fang rose one hand, as if to formalize it. I still don't believe it.

I nod curtly.

One, two, three:

Fang: I'm not really a seduction guru.

Max: I actually hate seduction.

"WHAT?" We both surprisingly asked in unison. "YOU WHAT?"

I quickly rose to my feet, anger coloring my vision red. "The hell? You're not actually an expert?" The urge to slap him was overwhelming my thoughts.

Fang still couldn't grasp my statement. "You hate what?" He asked in a low voice.

But I chose to ignore him. I started pacing around the couch. "NO. All this time... NO." I stopped behind the couch and faced Fang. "I wasted months with you when I could have been living peacefully in Heaven?!"

Fang's eyes were crazed with fury. Slow burning, the fury's flames rising exponentially. "You're blaming me for wasted time?" He pointed a finger at me, accusingly. "I should be saying the same to you!"

I slapped his finger away. "You listen here, you devil. It's not my fault. If you just told me at the very beginning, I wouldn't have been suffering in your presence."

He just shook his head in disbelief, still, fury visible in his dark eyes. "Me? ME? If you didn't show up and destroy my door, I would have been in peace! Not troubled by YOU!"

"ME?" I shrieked. "I didn't come here with the purpose to trouble you! HOW DARE YOU? I went here because I wanted to help my friend score a date with A DEVIL!" I was breathless, still, anger coloring my vision red.

Fang was tightly fisting his hands before I finished my shrieking. They immediately slackened when I finished. "What?" Fang asked in a low voice.

I suddenly realized my mistake. All my anger dispersed and was immediately replaced by humiliation. I blinked many times and forced my eyes away from him.

But Fang wouldn't let me. Instead, he came around the couch and forced my chin to his direction. Still I kept my eyes away from his gaze.

"Max, look at me."

I wasn't giving in to him. Not now, not ever.

"Angel."

I shook my head and tried to push him away. Useless. Fang's strong hands wrapped around mine and squeezed.

"Max."

There was something in his voice that made me look up. Fang was looking down at me with... What? What was it? Amusement? No, he's not _that _evil to laugh at my distress. Desire? Really, that's too inappropriate at this moment. What was IT?

"Tell me," he murmured, his voice taking the tone of the wicked ravisher of innocent ladies.

So I did. Damn myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

"I really shouldn't laugh..." I murmur to her, after listening to Max's story.

Max sneers at me. "Then don't."

But I do. So hard that I earned a red handprint on my back. "But you have to admit it's funny." The look on her warm eyes aren't buying it. "Years from now, you'll look back and double over because it was so hilarious."

The angel crosses her arms over each other and glares at me. "Does it look like the years has passed?"

So cute. I reach out flatten the crease forming between her eyebrows. She smacks my finger away.

"This is not funny." Then to no one in particular, "God, I'm going to kill her."

I chuckle low in my throat. "This might be the first time where I'll actually help you with one of your plans."

Something utterly evil (but sexy as fuck) twinkles in her eyes. Dear Lucifer, I'm not falling in love, am I?

Max smirks evilly. "When do you want to do the deed?"

Oh, I'm thinking of another deed altogether. "I'm thinking..."

Max tries hard to conceal her amusement. "I'm just kidding," she pats my hand and squeezes it. "I can't really kill her. She's too damn precious."

But I'm not listening.

"- quite annoying at times. No, scratch that. _All _the time. I don't know if she even closes her mouth, but- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I hook a finger on the neck of her shirt and pull, until her face is inches away from me.

Max screams, "You perverted devil! What's wrong with you? This is exactly why I hate-" I lick her plump lower lip and she shuts up. I pull away slightly and stare down at her.

"I didn't even look down your shirt. It's not like there's even something worth looking at. Calm down."

"Of all the-"

Now _she _licks my lip. Somehow I died a little.

With her brown eyes glaring up at me, she breathes on my lips. "I'll have you know I possess _things _worthy to _look _at."

My eyes flicker down her shirt for a brief millisecond. "I can _see _that."

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Hm, I was actually contemplating whether or not I should."

"You should. You really should."

"Hm."

_Hm_, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

My probation is finally over, which means I'm free once again to do whatever I want!

Why was I in probation in the first place? Well, Lucifer thought it would be fun to kick me out of Hell and leave me to the cruel societal constraints of 21st century Earth. He even accused me of some false "crime" for the probation to be legal. I hate him so much.

I AM NOT A TOY TO BE PLAYED WITH. But he's Lucifer. I swear he is not fit to be the "ruler" of Hell. He's so energetic and happy-schmappy that you forget he has the power to burn you with just a snap of his fingers.

Sometimes the most energetic people are the deadliest and most dangerous. They might look friendly and happy but once you get in their bad side... The thought of suicide suddenly becomes promising.

That's the main reason I've never gone against Lucifer, no matter how ridiculous and useless his orders were. Follow him or else. Don't ask what "or else" entails.

At least the moon feels the same as I do. Tonight it's a waning gibbous getting ready to be a third quarter. As the amount of sunlight hitting the Earth lessens, there's less moon to see. Just like the waning moon, I'm also questioning my existence and purpose in this world. My existence is shrinking as I doubt more.

Surely there's more to this place than just work and fun?

* * *

><p>The next morning, I find myself next to the angel and waiting for the sunrise.<p>

I'm not usually an early-riser since I don't like the sun that much. However the angel changed that and now makes me wake up at five AM every day and wait for the sunrise. Recently I found myself liking the sun when it's in the process of rising. But when it's fully out? Not so much.

She sits in the middle of the kitchen island and faces the window. I stand next to her dangling legs and look out. The horizon is already tinted with yellow and orange.

"Do you know why I do this every day?" Max asks softly, her eyes still on the window. I think of a clever comeback but it disappears.

"Why?"

She rests her arm on top of my head and uses me as her post. "As reassurance. I have to watch the sunrise or else I will be insecure the rest of the day."

I tip my head up and look at her. Her face when she's watching the sunrise is so different from her usual faces. It's the personification of serenity and vulnerability. You'll feel at peace when this face comes to your view.

Never have I felt this kind of peace in my entire lifetime. Are all angels like this?

"Why?" I ask her again. She pulls her legs to her body and I feel her shift behind me.

Suddenly she traps me between her legs and I tense up. She wraps herself around my shoulders and rests her chin on my left shoulder. I forget to breath.

"Heaven never sleeps so we don't necessarily have a 'night' time. What you would call 'night' in Heaven is more like dusk here in Earth. There's still enough light to see, but not enough to still call it morning.

"So when I first came here, I was a bit unnerved by the complete darkness after the sunset. I couldn't sleep that night. I wanted to badly see the sun. When I felt the sun, I quickly ran out to see it. It was reassuring to know that I was not trapped in the darkness."

With her front pressed against my back, I struggle to focus on what she's saying. I almost groan when she presses even closer. I turn my head and I'm surprised to see her eyes closed.

I smirk and I'm tempted to wake her up. But the peaceful face is back again so I refrain.

"You just missed the sunrise, angel," I murmur and press my head on hers.

I feel her mouth where my collarbone meets with my shoulder. She mumbles something under her breath.

"What?"

Her mouth moves again. "The sun does not rise without me."

I chuckle and touch her nose. Her nose crinkles in response. I turn my eyes back at the sun.

I'm sandwiched between two warmths.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to try to write fanfics for other books. Any suggestions? Only if I've read them will I write one. Don't even ask me to write a fanfic for the Beautiful Creatures series because I have never read them. Oh, and thank you for reading this fanfic. :D**


End file.
